Justify the Thrill
by exempt from sanity
Summary: Medieval AU Three healers, a seer, a mage, two cascadian water elementals, and two teens with some strange abilities. Otherwise known as eight nobles and ten thieves joining together to save the kingdom. You know they hate each other. Is it going to work?
1. Failed Escapes

Disclaimer: Yeah, well neither of us owns the newsies. Disney doesn't know we're borrowing them and we'd appreciate it if you kept it that way. Mouse and Wolfgang are owned by a currently unidentifiable source. The gift and most other magic to be used in this story is based on the books by Tamora Pierce.

Justify the Thrill

Chapter 1

Exempt from Sanity

It wasn't an unusual sight; about half a dozen dark figures stealing through the nearly pitch black palace. The only light was a rare torch that had been left for the wandering guards. There was a short interval of hushed laughter, which was quickly cut off by a hissing voice. 

"Be careful, if we get caught we're as good as dead." A low voice growled. The owner pulled several dirty burlap sacks out of the one he was carrying. "Stay in this hall and listen carefully. Sound the alarm if you hear them coming." He handed a sack to each of them and the small group branched off, picking small contributions to take from the decorated tables and carefully adorned suits or armor. Their sacks were quickly filled with pieces of gold, silver, expensive jewels and anything else that could possibly be worth something on the street.  
        

There was a sudden tapping on a wooden surface; three sharp taps. Each of them recognized the signal and dove for hiding spaces that had already been carefully planned. Many held their breath as they waited for the warning to be over. It had nearly gotten them caught several times before. Guards walked past as the surveyed this part of the castle. It was amazing how dumb these guards were; they didn't even notice anything missing.  
        

After they had passed the group slowly emerged again and met in the middle of the room.  
        

"I think that's enough for tonight Spot," one whispered, "If we take any more we risk them hearing us, and besides we've got plenty."  


Their leader nodded, "Alright. Back up the stairs and out that window then." He moved past them to go ahead and check that it was safe in the halls that led back to the stairway. A low window had served as their entry point for several years and was a quick exit in all cases. As it landed them in the stables there were also places to hide in case they were seen.  
         

 The groups slowly worked their way up the stairs, carefully holding their sacks so that the possessions inside would not clank against each other. It was after all, a carefully practiced routine that they were carrying out. They'd been in the palace many times before for the same reason. It was the reason there was such a high price for their capture. Someone surely would have turned them in by now had it been for the fact that no one had ever seen their faces. Working under the cover of darkness did have its advantages.  
        

'Ompff.' There was a sudden noise followed by the sound of an entire bag of stolen goods tumbling down the stairs. The entire group turned to find that one of their own had tripped, and in turn dropped his bag. His eyes were wide as he looked up at them and mouthed, 'maybe no one heard it.' Any hope of this was immediately dashed as the sound of several guards coming in their direction echoed through the stairway.  
        

"Go!" Spot shouted, abandoning any hope of recovering what they had dropped, "Get out and don't turn around or come back for anyone." He helped pull the fallen thief up from his position on the stairs and the two of them began making their way toward the exit. The fallen having twisted an ankle made it harder to walk. He was cursing up a storm at their bad luck.  
        

"Mouse, help me." Spot said. He handed the other boy off near the window and glanced out. The rest of them were near the ground or running. "Get him down there." Another order escaped his lips and he turned to face the oncoming guards. He pulled out a carefully crafter black cane, tipped with a gold emblem. As they approached he swung at the closest one and barely missed hitting the man's face. He wasn't afraid to fight them. As he swung he was mentally thinking of ways to kill the boy who had fallen for getting them caught because unless some kind of miracle occurred they were caught. And if they were caught they were as good as dead. Before he could swing again, however, the heavy metal of the flat of a sword came in contact with his temple and the world around him plummeted into darkness.   
  
                                           * * *  
            

When he awoke he was sitting in a cold dark dungeon cell. He didn't even have to open his eyes to describe it. The fact that he was lying on a bed of straw; the fact that he could smell nothing but what would make most gag was more than enough. He opened one eye a slit and glanced about the cell. There were two others sitting on a bed against the opposite wall. Their shapes were blurry so he let his other eye creep open. Yep, it was them. He let out a sigh and began to push himself into a sitting position.   
        

At the sudden change in height his head began to throb and he let out a pitiful moan, "Damn."  
        

"Spot I wouldn't try to get up if I were you," Mouse said.  
        

He ignored her and forced himself to sit with his feet hanging off the edge of the bunk. He allowed a one-word question as he tried to regain his equilibrium. "Others?"  
        

"All got out except us," She yawned, "Once you went down I knew we were caught."  
        

"Well we wouldn't have gotten caught if some lame excuse for a thief hadn't tripped," He growled, glaring at the third member of the party.  
        

"Hey," Race cried, "It wasn't my fault that I tripped. I swear, something ran in front of me, a cat or something."  
        

Spot shook a hand in forgiveness, "Ok." Then he turned to look at Mouse, "So how's his ankle?"  
        

"Twisted it. I've been trying to get them to send down a healer for him, but being a woman, and a thief at that…"  
        

Spot stood and made his way over to the barred wall that faced the hall. "Hey you!" he called to the nearest guard.  
        

"What d'you want?" the guard asked without moving.   
        

"I want a healer down here to look at my boy's ankle, now." His face grew red from anger as the guard stood there looking at him.  
        

"I ain't in the habit or taking orders from prisoners boy, now sit down. Someone should be down to question you in a few minutes."  
        

Spot stood by the door and waited. He was always stubborn, especially when it came to his friends, and Race was as close as you could get. He glared at the guard until there was the sound of another man coming down the hall. He leaned against the bars as hard as he could, willing them to break or at least bend so he could get a good look at this person.  
        

A young man, who actually did not look much older than himself stopped in front of the cell. Each was silent as they watched each other. Spot glared at the noble, knowing this man would most likely be of just as little help as the guard.  


He hissed, "I want a healer down here to see my boy now."  


The noble looked at him as though he were insane. "You aren't in the position to be ordering me around boy," he snapped, "I am Sir Wolfgang of Adiana, and I can either help you or not. Now, give me your name."  
        

Spot was aware that giving his name would, even if he escaped, sentence him to death.  
        

A voice from a nearby cell called out, "That's Spot Conlon and a few from his gang. They've been stealing from the palace for years."  
        

The noble looked over at the cell and then back to the thief in front of him, "If that man is correct then his sentence will most likely be reduced. Now, is he telling me the truth?"  
            

He flexed his jaw and spoke; "I want a healer down here to look at my boy's ankle."  
        

The noble snorted, "Just your boy. You sure you don't want someone to look you over as well." He reached through the bars to touch the bruise on Spot's temple but Spot quickly pulled back out of his reach. The noble shook his head, "It's not going to help you to be stubborn. Don't make me come in there and question you."  
        

"You come in here and that sword of yours will be in my hand and at your throat in a second," Spot threatened. "Don't think you're anything special. I'll be out of here before you know it."  
        

"I doubt that."  
         

"I want a healer, and I'm not talking to anyone until one is sent down." He turned and strode back to his bunk. There he sat, staring at the young noble.  
        

The noble on the other hand stood there for a moment before going back down the hall. He was young, and had yet to learn how to deal with prisoners. Many of the guards even snickered behind his back at the hard time Spot had given him.   
           

"Mush!" The young knight called to his squire. "Get a healer down here then bring the boys to the interrogation room." Glancing back toward the thieves cell Wolfgang caught Spot's smirk and turned toward his squire once more. "Mush! Take your time, that's an order!" As the knight turned to leave once more he could hear the girl complaining loudly. 

"How come he's only interrogating you two anyway? What, is he too good to question me? Its 'cause I'm a woman isn't it! Ohhhh! If I were out of here I'd take that sword of his and wipe that smirk off his face!" As soon as those words escaped the girl's lips, the knight's sword was suddenly unsheathed in mid-air before clanging to the ground. Wolfgang turned on his heal glaring at Mouse before snatching his sword from a guard.   
            

"I… uh…" Mouse managed before the noble stormed up the stairs thinking, 'why me'? . 

Race began laughing, "Damn Mouse! You've been holding out on us. I thought you could only control water!"   
            

"So did I."  
            

About a half hour went by before the squire, Mush, returned to the cell with a healer in tow. After another fifteen minuets the boy was healed and walking slowly around the cell. The girl hadn't spoken since the incident and barely noticed her companions being led out of the dungeon, hands bound behind their backs.   
  
* * *  
  


"Now I'm going to give you thugs one last chance to answer me and then it's the dungeon for you!" Sir Wolfgang threatened with frustration. The teen towered over the captives his piercing green eyes in a menacing glare. He'd recently passed the Ordeal of Knighthood and wasn't the least bit happy in receiving such a monotonous interrogation as his first task. The leader of the thieves, called Spot, sat across from him and looked to be around seventeen, though short and with a wiry build he appeared to have a strong will and determination.  Knowing the boy must have grown up on the streets he was probably more muscular and capable than he looked, talents that Wolfgang wasn't keen on exploiting.   
            

Spot sat in a casual posture legs spread apart, shoulders slouched down a bit in a relaxed position, head up and proud. He wore loose black breeches accompanied by a large white shirt buttoned halfway beneath a black leather tunic. This teen obviously stole the tunic along with the leather boots, gloves, and belt that had once held the gold tipped cane. 

The other boy was slouched as close to the edge of the chair as he could have possibly gotten, his legs comfortably propped upon the table separating the accomplices. The boy who appeared to be taller of the two, though by only a few inches, kept his chin tucked down guiltily as though admiring the crimson shirt that was at least two sizes too big, unlike the leader this boy sported brown breeches and boots, which were leather as well. The leader's silence combined with the boy's evasive responses fueled Wolfgang's fury and tempted him to summon the emerald green aura of his Gift. 

"You do realize by refusing to answer my questions you will inevitably be sentenced to a most excruciating public death. Or is that what you want?" The knight hissed through clenched teeth.  
            

"Hey! There ain't no dungeon strong enough ta hold the likes of the Rogue's! You'd best waste us now while we're still here!" It was the taller of the two that replied.   
            

"So you are members of the elusive Rogue Guild." Wolf smirked as the boy confirmed his suspicions and cowered under the leaders glower. "Mush!" The knight called to his squire who waited outside the door. "Take them back to their cell. I'm sure their little girly friend will be most helpful."  
            

"I wouldn't count on it buddy," the leader finally spoke in a sharp voice. " See she's from Cascade, the ocean city behind the Waterfall Taji."  
            

"So?"  
            

"I wouldn't mess with her is all. You know what they're capable of."   
            

Wolfgang leaned against the wall to examine the nameless girl before him. He'd heard legends of the Cascade natives though he hadn't believed them until now. It was said they had some kind of unity with water granting them the ability to control it, which also allowed them to breathe in it. The girl opposite himself fit all descriptions of Cascadian's he'd been told. She was a small girl of fifteen and as short as the Rogue leader, her long blonde hair was hidden beneath the sandy brown hood of her cloak.   
            

"Untie her hands."  
            

"What! Wolf are you crazy!" The squire exclaimed.  
            

"Just do it!"  
            

Mumbling of his friend's foolishness, Mush cut the ropes holding the girls hands behind her back and she slowly she brought them into view. She rubbed her sore wrists gently before removing the warm cloak, revealing a pale suede, long sleeved, form-fitting dress with a pleated skirt, which reached just above the knee. The only accessories she wore were knee length suede boots, a suede strap at her waist both of which had been adorned with daggers until her capture, and a light purple necklace that held a shark tooth. Come to think of it, her entire outfit seemed to have a few light purple threads here and there depicting various intricate designs. Now she stared at Sir Wolfgang through large, curious, cerulean blue eyes.   
           

"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
            

"I've got a proposition for you girly and I highly suggest you accept it if you plan on living." The knight ignored her question and continued. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know about this little Rouge Guild of yours starting with your name."   
            

"And why would I do a thing like that?"  
            

"I'll tell the court that you were forced to help them and you'll be free. Your name?"  
            

"Cassandra today, Diana tomorrow."   
            

"I don't get it! Do you people value your lives at all?" Wolfgang yelled throwing his hands in the air. The girl merely folded her arms raising an eyebrow.  
            

"Did you really think I would sell out my friends? What kind of person do you take me for anyway?"  
            

"These so called 'friends' of yours didn't seem to have any problems telling me all about you Cascadian." He sneered. "You have two choices girly, join your 'friends' in death, or tell me what I need to know and be spared."  
            

The girl silently picked up her cloak and walked over to where the squire stood.             

"Take me to the others." She demanded. Mush sent a questioning look toward the knight, who nodded, before escorting the girl to the dungeon.   
  
* * *  
  


            "Wolf, you in there?" His highness, Prince Jack of Tralee called banging lightly on his friends door. "Wolf, if you're in there open this door now!" Jack listened closely through the door as he heard a low groan and his friend's clanging footsteps followed by the tell tale click of the door being unlocked.   
            

"So…uh…bad day?" Jack questioned after entering the room. 

Wolfgang only shot him a look that clearly said, you have no idea, before flopping head first upon the bed. "Did you require something Highness?" His friend finally questioned.   
            

"I just came by to see how your first knightly duty went. Not too well I gather, from the looks of things."  
            

"Worse than that, it was horrible!" Came the muffled reply. "I mean first I go to the dungeon thinking it can't be that bad, right?  
            

"Well I suppose not, we have seen how these things work first hand."  
            

"That's what I thought and I couldn't have been more wrong in my life! First their damn leader, Spot something or other, was so damn stubborn! He wasn't intimidated at all! This kid completely humiliated me, he wouldn't talk until I sent a healer to tend to his boy."  
            

"Ouch, so what did you do?"  
            

I had Mush fetch a healer and bring the boys to me in the examination room upstairs. There wasn't much else I could do you know.  And of course the leader acted all noble.  Wouldn't let the healer touch him, you'd think he likes to have scars from all his fights"  
            

After a few minuets of reflecting on it Jack came to a conclusion. "That's not too bad Wolf, I think you're overreacting. Nobody's going to have a perfect first day. I didn't I nearly got my head taken off."  
            

"There's more." The young knight mumbled. "Just as I turned to leave, that little girl with them started freaking out. She assumed I wasn't going to interrogate her because she's a girl. Suddenly my sword is pulled from its scabbard and drops to the ground."  
            

"How?"  
            

"She did it, I don't know how exactly seeing as she was still in the cell. I didn't sense magical abilities from any of them. On top of that they didn't cooperate whatsoever. All we know is that the leader's name is Spot, which we learned from a prisoner, they are members of the Rogue Guild, and the girl is a Cascadian."  
            

"That's not so bad." Jack attempted to comfort his friend.  
            

"Are you kidding? I couldn't have been worse if I were still a page!"   
            

"Want me to talk to them for ya? Perhaps they might listen to the Prince."  
            

"Ha! I told you these people aren't intimidated by anything much less a prince. I tried to talk deal with the girl but she wouldn't accept. It's like they have a death wish or something!"   
           

Unbeknownst to the boys, King Adonis had overheard their entire conversation from the hall. He had recently learned of mutinous plans for the kingdom of Tralee.  He needed this matter to be investigated immediately, but the use of his own guards would only worsen the situation. The information he'd gathered from his son's conversation with Wolfgang gave him an idea. Turning, the king headed back to his study.  
  
* * *  
  


  
            Meanwhile in the dungeon, the thieves had begun planning their escape. Gathering all the water they had been given Spot set it in front of Mouse. "Ok do your thing. Let's bust outta here already." 

Closing her eyes, Mouse concentrated her energy deeply as the shark's tooth about her neck began to shimmer with a soft purple light. A small column of swirling water formed beneath her hands as she commanded it to move stealthily beneath the sleeping guards belt. The key to the cell was soon sucked into the cyclone and carried back to the anxious thieves.  
            

"That's it?" Race hissed.   
            

"I'd like to see you do better." She huffed.  
            

"Couldn't you at least have busted the wall out or destroyed the door or something?"  
            

"Well unless Blink suddenly appears out of mid air to help me I don't think so, this isn't exactly a lot of water to work with ya know."  
            

"Enough!" Spot snapped, "This will work just fine. Lets go, now!" The two followed him out of the cell carefully locking the guards in, leaving the keys just out of reach. 

"Uh Spot?"  
            

"Race would you keep you mouth shut before you get us caught, _again_."   
            

"Sorry, but this is important! How are we gonna get out of here if they took all of our weapons?" Race asked a bit concerned as the trio reached the top of the stairs.  
            

"Then we impro…" Spot trailed off as the door swung open and he found a sword directed toward his throat.

A/N: so that's the first chapter, more to come, but the sooner you review the faster it'll be up. In other words if you read this please review. Like it, hate it; we want to know. Hope you liked it so far.

Forever Exempt From Sanity

  
  



	2. The Prince vs the Pauper

Disclaimer:  We do not own the newsies.  Disney is guilty, lucky people.  We're just two teenage girls that like to write about them.  Don't sue us.  We both have to buy cars, pay insurance, and go to college in a few years.  You see where I'm going.  We're a little low in the money department.

Justify the Thrill  
Chapter 2  
Exempt From Sanity  
  
           
  
  
     "Looks like we've been caught again." Mouse sighed  
         

"Now who's fault would that be? Oh yeah, Spot's. " Race jeered. "I told you we needed weapons."  
         

"Shut up!" Spot hissed.   
  

A particularly well dressed noble stood before Spot, a full sword the being the only thing separating the two. It was definitely an admirable sword, adorned with crystals of all shapes and colors. The more important fact is where it was pointed, directly under Spot's Adam's apple. The door behind the noble opened to reveal the knight that had questioned them earlier. That knight's page and another boy stood behind him.  
   

Spot cocked his head back in a defiant manner. Swallowing calmly he let his gaze meet that of the boy who's sword left him vulnerable. The boy who appeared to be the same age as the young knight behind him, was garbed in blue and red the colors of royalty.  
         

"You will bow before his highness," Wolfgang snapped.  
  

Race and Mouse glanced quickly toward Spot for direction before shifting their indifferent stares on the Prince. The two remained standing after seeing their leader continue to hold his position. Actions which seemed to infuriate the knight all the more.  
        

"Mush, David, bind their hands and kindly direct the prisoners back to their cell, it seems they've lost their way" the prince said, "Wolfgang watch this one." As Wolfgang's sword replaced his, Jack moved and unlocked the door to the hall, throwing it open with a terrible bang that awoke all its inhabitants.  
         

"This is what you call watching the prisoners." he bellowed, "I don't know what my father is paying the lot of you for when even these petty street thugs could guard someone better than you." The captives, many of whom had watched the entire escape were standing at their cell doors. Jack continued on, "I want all of you out of here! Now!" The venom in his voice was unmistakable. Every guard moved hastily toward the exit. Jack grabbed the tunic of the last man that passed him, "Send down a new set of guards and two extra men."  
         

"Yes, highness." The man stuttered and quickly fled.  
        

Striding quickly down the hall to where the two thieves were being returned to their cell Jack began rambling off more commands. "The girl is Cascadian, her hands will remain bound and she is not to have any water. Make sure the boy drinks all water given to him and the men in the cells around them as well. Tell the guards to do so as well. If they attempt to give the girl so much as a drop of water, kill her."   
     

Returning to the entrance Jack found Spot and Wolfgang as he'd left them. "Go help Mush watch the prisoners. Tell David I want him outside the interrogation room."  
         

Wolfgang managed a quick bow, "Right away, highness."  
         

"I believe you know where it is," he spoke quietly to Spot once Wolfgang had gone. He took his sword and motioned for Spot to get moving.  
   

That is how they came to sit in the room a moment later. Spot sat with the same posture as before, making himself as comfortable as possible with Jack standing opposite him. The Prince was fully clad in fine silk robes. He wore a striking white shirt under a bright red tunic, which were accompanied by a pair of close-fitting, royal blue leggings. The scabbard clipped to the matching blue belt held a sword only the most powerful beings could wield. Black leather boots completed his ensemble.   
Spot couldn't see how this boy could have possibly dressed in anything but optimal attire his entire life. This pampered prince got everything he ever wanted at the expense of the poor who were left to deal with the economical problems of Tralee on their own. A spoiled prince and nothing more was what he had been and would remain for the rest of his life.  
         

"Have you not even the proper respect to bow to your prince?" Jack demanded bringing Spot out of his assessments.  
         

Spot sat forward, back straight, elbows resting on the table, and eyes narrowed. "What makes you so great that I should feel compelled to show any respect for, much less bow to you? What have you ever done to improve the quality of life in this country?"  
         

"If I'm not mistaken you are the one who's on trial here. I ask the questions!"  
         

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Spot scoffed while returning his legs to their former pose, spread out in a relaxed position and shoulders loose. "You disgust me. Walking about self-glorified as though the rest of the world owes you their lives simply because you're prince. You know not of, nor care for your countrymen in the slightest. If you did you would make an effort to help them."  
         

" Why you insolent little scoundrel! I improve my country by removing vermin like you and your friends from the streets."  
         

"That's what you think. You may have riches and power but you will never have the respect of the people and without that you're nothing."  
         

"Enough! I will not be lectured by the likes of you! I suggest, thief, that you reconsider what you have said before your allegiances are questioned."   
         

"I pledge my allegiance to no one." The hatred that seethed from Spot's glare would have been enough to break most men, but he'd slipped up and Jack caught it.   
            

"Not even your friends, eh? If I had them tortured to death it wouldn't affect you? I'd just be removing a great burden for you, huh?"  
         

Spot turned away, suddenly becoming silent.  
         

"I'm not in the mood to play games, Spot is it? I've heard of you and your guild before, I know there are more of you than we have imprisoned here. You may have your own little crew but I have mine as well. We are well trained in fighting and better equipped than your men could ever be. You will answer the questions I have for you tonight or I will kill you."  
         

"Then kill me." Just as he had not pledged his allegiance to anyone in a long time this boy's life was obviously not bound to any importance either.  
         

Jack whipped out his sword and held the point to Spot's throat again. "Not just you, I'd catch all your little friends and kill them as well. This city needs someone to rid it of its scum. Wouldn't you agree?"  
         

"Then you'd be killing the wrong people."  
         

Jack pressed his blade to the boy's throat harder, hard enough to puncture the skin and draw blood. "You really do have a death wish don't you?"  
         

"Naw, I just believe if you say you're going to do something you've gotta follow through." Spot replied calmly.  
         

"You realize I could kill you right now."  
         

Spots eyes took on a look of defiance and daringness, "Then do it."  


Jack was thus tempted to jam his sword through the young thief's throat right then and there despite the rules regarding prisoners. Perhaps the only thing that stopped him was the sudden knock at the door. He stepped back from the table and sheathed his sword. 

"Who is it David?" He called through the door.  
         

"Bumlets," the squire responded, "He brings a message from your father."   
         

Jack retreated to the door and stepped outside. Spot strained to hear their conversation unable to leave his chair.   
            

Instead of Jack reentering the room alone, two boys accompanied him. Among them were Jack's curly-haired squire and a reasonably tall boy with pitch-black hair. Both of the newcomers looked Spot over for a moment, apparently sharing some kind of vital knowledge concerning him.  
         

"You're lucky, very lucky." Jack told him. The prince then turned to the two others, "Put him in an empty cell across form his men. I want extra guards on them all night, and make sure they're alert. Replace them every three hours"  
         

"Jack," the boy called Bumlets began, "That cell is full."  
         

"Then go empty it." With quick bows both of the men were gone. Jack tied Spot's hands behind his back and walked him down the hall. The bonds were cut once he was in the empty cell. It was then that Jack spoke to him again, "We'll talk again tomorrow, and every day after that until you give me names."  
         

"I'll be gone by then."  
         

Jack shook his head, "Don't count on it."  
         

Spot stared after the young prince as he walked down the hall flanked by his friends. His throat was still in pain, there was no denying that, but he refused to reach up and touch it. He had far greater problems to deal with. If Spot couldn't think of a way to get them all out soon, they might not live much longer. A door slammed in the distance and one by one, guards began to put out the torches.  
  


  
* * *  
        

Jack entered his father's library, where his friends were all gathered. They were of a close-knit group of squires and knights, none of them being more than a year away from receiving his or her own shield. He turned to the knight which Bumlet's served, Skittery. "My father wanted me?"  
         

Skittery nodded from his seat, "In the study."  
        

Jack entered his father's study with David close on his heels. He fell into a deep bow before his father's desk, which was as usual covered with scrolls.  
         

"Stand up Jack," King Adonis said clearly. He was standing by a large window, staring out into the night sky. King Adonis was the kind of man everyone in the kingdom admired. His brown hair matched Jack's perfectly however he preferred it long, longer than Jack's or his friends. His face was kind and his voice often gentle.   
         

His long silk robes consisted of blue breaches, black leather boots, a fine white shirt, adorned with a red sash signifying his royalty. This was worn beneath a great, white robe, a long white cloth came down from the collar of the robe, wrapping around the shoulders hiding the king's chest. From beneath that cloth the long sleeves extended revealing gloved hands. The shoulders were decorated with gold pads another symbol of royalty. Finally the attire was completed with a blue cape featuring a red crest of Tralee. 

The cape hid his right side, attached to the front of the robe with a gold button, which revealed a small portion of the cape's red underside, and sewn to the backside just under the collar. A blue strap, hidden by cloth and cape held the King's mighty sword within a beautifully ornamented scabbard. However this was the ceremonial dress only worn when appearing at functions, or residing over the court.   
        

Now in his study he wore a dress similar to that of his son's the only differences being the gold shoulder pads, the royal blue sash over the red tunic and his long, slender sword with a gold trimmed hilt and a single ruby in a plain leather scabbard, which he preferred for it often caused his enemies to underestimate him. The royal colors of red and blue suited him well.   
         

"I didn't raise you to act like a servant so don't bow. Take a seat, we need to talk," the king went on. He turned to David, "It's late David. This is between Jack and myself so you may retire for the evening."  
         

"Thank you Sire," David bowed and turned to leave. Just as his hand touched the doorknob the king spoke again,   
         

"Oh, and David…"  
         

"Yes, Sire?"  
            

"Tell the boys listening on the other side of the door to do the same."  
         

As the door closed behind David Jack turned to look at his father. "What was so important about that thief Father? He and his friends have been stealing from the palace for years. Don't they deserve to be punished?"  
         

The king nodded, "Yes, they do, but now is not the time. You see son there are things going on around here that I have not brought to your attention as of yet. One, which will greatly affect your life, as well as those of your friends if left unattended."  
            

"I know you don't tell me everything Father, but what is so important about this thief? He's so rebellious and-"  
         

"I'm well aware that he may be a headstrong young man, who was dealt a poor life, but he and his friends do have qualities that will prove to be in the best interest for us." The king nodded to his son, "We may need their unique skills to stop what is happening."  
         

Jack raised an eyebrow at the thought. What could ever be so vital to their country that his father would need the help of common thieves? Whatever it was it had to bad. He swallowed hard and returned his gaze to his father's desk, "What's going on Dad?"  
         

"It's your uncle, Jack," the king began, " The Duke Esmond is planning something. I don't know what. My spies reported that he was planning some kind of attack, and there was talk of him having alliances with several other foreign countries."  
         

"What does that have to do with the thieves?" Jack asked.  
         

"Don't interrupt me," the king insisted, "My spies returned home because they believed it would be good to be able to give me all the facts which they couldn't do in a letter. The only problem is now I can't send them back to Odessa because it will look suspicious, but I do need more information gathered."  
         

"Wait, so you're saying that uncle Esmond is planning an attack on the throne?"  
         

"Yes, that is what my spies tell me."  
         

"And you want to send that group of mangy thieves in to spy for you?"  
         

The king sank into his chair, suddenly looking very tired, "I should have waited until tomorrow to talk about this. Go to bed Jack, we'll finish this in the morning."  
         

"But-"  
         

"Bed. Now." The king ordered. His son was barely eighteen, and still needed to receive orders. "Goodnight Jack."  
         

Jack nodded and rose to leave. As he opened the door several of his friends fell through the doorway as they had been leaning on the door to listen. He rolled his eyes and stepped over them.  
         

The king just laughed, "Good evening boys."  
         

"Hey!" Candy protested from her position on the floor.  
         

"And girl. Now, like I said, off to bed, all of you."   
  


  
* * *  
            

"You were right, they do have a death wish, they have no respect for authority, and by Mithros they're so infuriating!" Jack exclaimed entering his bedroom where his were gathered.   
         

"So why are they so damned important! " Wolfgang answered.  
         

The eight of them went silent as though pondering the question. Truth be told none could think of a good reason as to why the members of the Rogue Guild, who robbed palaces everywhere, could be useful. The king could have sent anyone to spy for him, so why choose prisoners? Especially those with the highest price on their heads?  
         

"I just don't get it. It doesn't make any sense." Jack resumed speaking the words on his friend's minds. There were several murmurs of agreement amongst them before David spoke up.   
         

His face had been set in deep thought as he began. "You're right, it doesn't make any sense and there's a reason for that." He concluded catching the groups' attention.  
         

"Well?" Candy provoked "What is it?"  
         

"We're agreed Jack that you're father could very well have sent anyone to spy for him, correct?"   
         

Jack nodded in concurrence.   
         

"And the Rogue Guild is a group of untrustworthy criminals who take pleasure in stealing from the King. Add that to the fact that we don't have a whole lot of information about them."   
         

Again Jack nodded.  
         

"So our question is, why choose them? And the only rational answer I can think of is that your father hasn't told us, well you really, everything."  
         

Once again the room fell quiet as the teens went over the situation in their minds all coming to the same deduction.   
         

"Yeah that sounds about right." Candy concluded breaking the silence.   
         

"I know" Jack replied. "It's just disturbing, that's all. I mean he's literately going to put our lives and the safety of this kingdom into the hands of a gang of street rats; especially ones that already loathe a few of us. I don't like it, I don't like it one bit"  
         

"We know man, we know." Bumlets commented solemnly while patting Jack's shoulder in support. After a long discussion the group headed to bed leaving Jack to his thoughts.  
         

The young prince paced his room in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity, often stopping to glance out the balcony. His life was quickly losing any importance. Since he'd become a knight things had been so easy. Now he'd suddenly had several things launched at him at once. An unspeakably irritating gang of thieves were camping out in the dungeon. One of them would even openly insult him. And now, now his father had brought up a possible death threat.   
         

He glanced out over into the stars once more. If that scoundrel he'd questioned was put in charge of some kind of mission the entire kingdom was doomed. He readily collapsed into his large, soft bed, exhausted. He mumbled to himself until he fell asleep.  
  


  
* * *  
         

Mouse lay curled up on one of the benches that hung from the wall of the cell. Race had occupied the other half only moments before. She glanced around and found him pacing the bars near the hall. He looked back and caught her gaze.  
         

"You all right?" he asked.  
         

"Thirsty," she mumbled. As a Cascadian she was more prone to dehydration than the rest of them, and needed water more frequently.   
         

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "I'm trying to get some water from our neighbor. He said he'd give me some next time the guards changed. Now if I could just get Spot's attention we could think of a way out of here." He waved frantically in Spot's direction in the dim light of the dungeon.  
         

Spot looked directly at him for a few minutes. Dried blood was caked around a cut on his throat and his appearance was more weary than usual. "Just go to sleep Race." He said wearily, "I'll have something by morning."  
  


A/N: Ok, another chapter up.  Sorry it took so long.  One of us went on vacation and had very limited computer access so we couldn't get all of it done.  Though there will be no shout-outs in this chapter we have to say that we appreciated all the reviews, and would love if they continued.  Regular reviewers are highly appreciated and will be sent chocolate covered newsies.

Unfortunately we also need to say that there are no openings for any other characters to be in this.  We basically covered all the bases when we planned this so that we wouldn't have to deal with casting calls and picking certain people over others.  If any minor characters are needed we will probably use your names, but no more are needed for main parts.  

So, you've all been introduced to most of the nobles by now.  The other thieves finally appear in the next chapter, and different characters will have more parts at certain points in the story.  Next chapter we'll probably end up telling you who we are too.  Until then, reviews are appreciated.

Forever, 

Exempt from Sanity

   
  
  



	3. An Interesting Proposition

Disclaimer:  Ok, one of us owns Mouse and Wolfgang, the other owns Candy.  Disney owns all of the newsies.  We tell you this at the beginning o every chapter so don't sue us, savvy.  (Yeah, just saw Pirates of the Caribbean.)

Justify the Thrill  
Chapter 3  
Exempt from Sanity

  
  
            A golden light seemed to seep through Jack's eyelids. At first it was merely a spec in the distance. He fought to cover it with darkness, praying for more sleep. The light, however, was persistent. It grew from a spec and rapidly spread to envelope everything in sight. The light was bright enough to hurt his eyes; it was an annoying and dreadful dream. He soon realized what was going on.  


Jack threw an arm into the air and mumbled as he rolled over. "Dutchy let me sleep." He mumbled, burying his head beneath the covers to escape from his friend's unique technique of waking people up.   
        

"You know very well that the blanket isn't going to help you in the least," Candy snickered, "Dutchy can do that stupid light thing right through it."  


Dutchy grinned at her and placed his hand over the blanket above Jack's head. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate again.  


Jack sat up suddenly and swung at his friend, "Dutchy, stop it. What's wrong with you? Can't you see that I want to sleep."  


Dutchy grinned meagerly, "Your dad woke me up by doing that an hour ago, except he was badgering me with a message. He wants all of us up in the study in an hour. Get up, get dressed and help us wake the others."  


"What time is it?"  


"About an hour past dawn," Candy said from the window. She walked back to his bed and dragged Dutchy toward the door, "We'll go get David and be back as soon as he's up. If you're not dressed I'm sure Dutchy would be happy to get you up again."  


"Remind me Dutch. Who's the knight and who's the squire?" Jack asked, watching amused as Dutchy's squire dragged him from the room.  


Dutchy was only able to make a rude gesture with his hand before the door slammed shut behind him.  
Jack lat out a laugh and begrudgingly pulled himself out of his large, comfortable bed. He yawned and stumbled over to his dresser to dig out something to wear. He had a feeling that Dutchy knew something more was neglecting to tell him the reason behind everyone being woken up early.   
  


  
* * *  
            Spot on the other hand awoke to find sunlight streaming into his eyes through the tiny sliver of a window. He was still in a sitting position against the wall, and he had no more of an idea about how they were going to escape. He let his eyes slide closed again after noticing both of his friends still asleep in the cell across from his.  
  


The next time he woke was a little less pleasant. His cramped body felt as though he'd been through hell and back. Suddenly a banging had started from the door that they'd tried to escape through the past night. It grew steadily louder and he realized what it was. A guard was coming down the hall with a small cup of water, scraping it loudly against the bars that lined the wall. The guard stopped in front of his cell.  
            

"Sleep well, Conlon?" The man growled.  
            

Spot opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a dry cough. He cleared his throat again and spoke. "Unless you want something leave me the hell alone."  
  


The guard thrust the cup of water, now only half full, through the bars. "Drink up." He watched Spot as he drank slowly and allowed a carefully thought out phrase to slip out, "The king wants to see you."  
  


Spot froze looking into the guard's eyes, "What?"  
  


"He wants you brought up to his office."  
  


"Why?" Suspicion rose behind Spot's eyes.  
  


"Oh, you know, just to chat a little." A tall and lanky blonde boy appeared suddenly behind the guard. Spot turned his cold gaze on the boy, looking him over, smirking a bit as though amused. He was dressed like any noble would be, though more plainly than the prince. He wore a spotless white shirt under a worn but clean yellow tunic. Brown leggings and boots only a shade darker completed his outfit. Unlike the prince he did not wear a sword. There were several small bags hanging from his belt and a single dagger off to one side.  
  


"You another one of his majesties squires?" Spot asked with bitter distaste.  
  


"I am a knight, thank you very much," Dutchy said, "But I'm also a healer. Besides a dagger suits me just fine." He started past the guard, "now if you don't mind the king wants you up in his office in the next few minutes."  
  


"What about my friends?"  
  


"I promise they won't be executed while you're away," he tried to lighten the mood with a bit of humor, "I'm Dutchy by the way."  
  


The guard bound Spot's hands again and the three of them set off. Spot tried to cover a snort with a cough when Dutchy tripped halfway up the stairs. How on earth had this poor kid passed his ordeal? He listened as the boy rambled on about all of his friends, supposedly the prince's friends as well.  
  


His eyes went wide as they reached the upper levels of the palace. This was the area he and his friends had never stolen from. There were too many guards and too much risk. Now that he saw the treasures lining the walls he decided that it was worth the risk. The items he could lay eyes on in one stretch of hallway were easily worth more than all they had stolen in the past three years.  
  


"Well, the king wants to talk to you alone but I'll see you later." Dutchy said. He bounced off toward a girl waiting on the other side of the room.   
  


The guard cut Spot's bonds and let him into the room. The king's office was magnificent. He looked around in awe and noticed the king standing by an open window. The man was dressed simply like Dutchy had been in a simple red tunic and blue leggings. Those colors and a crest were the only markings that led Spot to think he was royalty.  
  


The king turned to him and smiled warmly, "Ah, Master Conlon, good morning."  
  


"Your Highness," Spot said, without bowing. He took a seat as the king motioned for him to do so.   
The king sat in his own chair and looked Spot over. The poor boy certainly looked weary and it seemed as though he had the weight of the word on his shoulders. Though, that did not change that fact that they needed to talk.  
  


"Spot is it?"  
  


"Yes"  
  


"Well Spot, it seems that you've been very busy around my palace for the past," he paused, "Five years?"  
  


"Yes"  
  


"And it was only under unusual circumstances that you were caught."  
  


"Yes, Race tripped running up the stairs. Your guards were there before we could get him out."  
  


"If I'm not mistaken that would mean you have been stealing here since you were thirteen."  
  


Spot looked up in wonder, how could the king possibly know his age? He'd made sure all records regarding his life had been disposed of.  
  


"Last night several of my advisors and myself stayed around here until all hours of the night doing research of your two friends, but mostly and more importantly on yourself. I must admit, you're a difficult man to get information on but luckily for me the palace has it's own private set of records. You see Spot I like to know who I'm dealing with, both my enemies and my friends. Now you may think I hold you as an enemy Spot, but I'm willing to brush aside the fact that you have been stealing if you'd be willing to compromise with me. Do you understand?"  
  


"Yes"  
  


"I'm going to explain this simply Spot as soon as-"  
  


There was a brief knock at the door and Jack entered. He glared at Spot and received a look from his father. He took a seat and spoke, "I heard you saying you were going to explain, continue, please."  
  


"Neither of you interrupt me, and I don't want to hear any complaints." With that King Adonis launched into an explanation.  
  
            "My men returned from the Duke Esmond's palace last month with news that he was plotting an attack on my rule. As much as some around here would like to see me fall it would mean devastation for everyone. Esmond cares nothing for anyone but his men, lowly peasants and thieves would be hung with no trial. Now I can't send my own men back because Esmond would suspect them, but I do need information on when and where the attack will be.  
 

"Jack used to visit Odessa when he was a boy and reminded me that many traders and travelers pass through. Jack also visits there frequently. Now Spot, I know you have at least five more men that help you and I believe that would make a good sized party."  
  


"Sir?"  
  


"I want you and your men to travel to Odessa and find out whatever you can. If you can get in here for five years without being caught than I believe you can spend a month or two finding out about Esmond's plans. I will drop all charges if you are able to go Spot. I won't make you and your friends give anything back, I won't deal out any punishment, and I will not keep your names. You will be free to leave or do what you wish once you report back to me.  
 

"I am going to pay for lodging along the way, provide horses and weapons and food. Your thieves, Spot, I don't know who all of them are but I know some of them have unique gifts and your team would be perfect for this mission. Esmond would never suspect you."  
  
            As the king came to an end there was a pause as the room fell silent. Jack was staring awe struck at his father while the king had his eyes fixed on Spot, who remained expressionless whilst deep in thought. "So what say you Spot? I wave the criminal records of yourself; your companions and you spy for me. A reasonable request I believe."   
  


"I'll have to confer with my friends, this will significantly affect them as well." Spot sighed for he knew they wouldn't like it. No, that was an understatement, his friends would detest this with a passion; but Spot had to consider all of their options, even if it meant swallowing his pride just this once. The king merely nodded understanding what the young man before him was experiencing, for the king had to make such drastic decisions as daily.  
  


"Jack have the guards bring his friends up, brief you friends and assemble them here as well. This will concern all of you." The prince nodded before leaving all the while wondering what more his father could possibly have to tell him.   
  


* * *  
            As the guard neared the prisoner's cell he heard a commotion and took off toward it in a sprint. Upon approaching he notice the boy called Race pounding on the steel bars yelling at the guard on post. "Where's Spot! Where is he! What have you done to him you perverse cowards!"  
  


"My, my those are big words for such a lowly street thug." The guard chuckled appearing before the cell. "Why I do believe he's angry"   
  


Race's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "you're damn straight I am! Now where is Spot! Tell me!"  
  


"Easy there boy, he's just having a little one on one with the King."   
  


"Why you sick…huh?" Race blinked staring incredulously at the guard. "The King?"  
  


"Yes boy, you and your companion are about to join him." The guards opened the cell proceeding to the bench where Mouse was resting. In a flash Race lifted a guard's sword positioning himself between his friend and the guards. 

"Don't even think about it! You take one more step and you'll be dead before you can blink. Now this is what we're going to do…" He spoke while tying the guards together. "I'm going to let you live and you're going to tell me exactly where this 'one on one' is."   
  


"Why would we tell the likes of you?" The fat one demanded stubbornly.   
  


"Because," Race began jabbing the dull tip of the sword against the guard's belly, "you don't want to die do you? Especially not like this in your own castle's dungeon. You'd be forever remembered as the guards who were caught idling. Now, how embarrassing would that be?" 

The guards exchanged a look before glancing at the thief in front of them.   
  


Once he acquired the information he'd requested, Race gagged his captives and turned his sword to Mouse who'd remained in a deep slumber through the commotion. "Mouse," he whispered jabbing his friend, "Mouse…Mouse wake up. Come on Mouse!"  
  


The teen mumbled something derogatory as she tried to move away from the sword, proceeding to roll of the bench landing on the hay-covered floor. "Mouse!" He exclaimed when she showed no signs of awaking any time soon. 

"What?" She snapped from her position, "can't you see I'm in the middle of something here."  
  


"Like what?"  
  


"Like a perfectly good dream which I might add you just ruined!"  
  


"Well I'm sorry but I figured escaping was more important than a silly dream." 

Sighing the girl opened her eyes glanced at the guards then up at her companion. Race sheathed the sword in his scabbard and helped Mouse to her feet before the two headed out of the dungeon in search of their leader. This time they safely entered the corridor and made their way stealthily toward the King's office pocketing a few items along the way. When the thieves came down a large hallway Race noticed the great oak doors the guards had told him of. He moved quietly toward them, opening the door a crack to check for his friend. Scanning the room he noticed the King, the prince, Wolfgang and squire as well as five others assembled about the room. When he saw the familiar black attire of Spot's, Race sighed deeply and reached out to push the door open. Suddenly he let out a yelp as two guards seized him from behind. Struggling ferociously as the guards began to drag him away he managed to kick the doors open. The occupants stared curiously at the scene unfolding before them.  
  


"Get your grimy hands off of me you dumb oaf's!" Race had been screaming until he noticed the others. Grinning sheepishly he waved. "Um, hi?"  
  


Sighing Mouse emerged from the shadows and jumped the guards. In a flash she jabbed her thumb into the hallow part of their throats effectively knocking them out cold. "Jeez ya want something done ya just gotta do it yourself." Mouse rasped eyeing a large crystal pitcher upon the king's desk. 

Noticing this, the king motioned toward the pitcher, "Water?" he offered.   
  


"Don't mind if I do, thanks." She responded reaching for the pitcher and began guzzling the water.  
  


Meanwhile Race and Spot had moved to a secluded portion of the room leaving the others watching Mouse in awe as they began speaking in hushed tones. "What's going on Spot? What was the King talking to you about?"  
  


"He's talking proposition. Wants us to spy on his brother for him and all charges against us are dropped."  
  


Race chuckled, "So what'd he do when you told him off?"  
  


"I didn't" Spot stated frankly avoiding eye contact with Race.   
  


"You what!" Race exclaimed drawing all attention to him. Mouse who had started on her second pitcher shot the two a questioning look. "It appears our fearless leader told the king that **_we_** would spy for him!" He explained as Mouse spat water out in shock.   
  


"Spot how could you! We trusted you and this is how you repay us! By stabbing us in the back!" She growled advancing toward her leader alongside Race. "Why I otta…" She snarled as the nearest chair went flying through the air forcing it's target, Spot, to jump out of the way.   
  


"Mouse! Get a hold of yourself! I never agreed to anything just let me explain! Please?"  Spot pleaded holding his hands up in a surrender warily eying the second chair hovering above them. 

The girl seemed to consider this. Finally deciding that Spot wouldn't do anything stupid she let go of her anger as well as the chair, which dropped with a thud between the two. "Ok, I'm listening."  
  


Slinging an arm across the girls shoulders Spot began whispering his plan waving his free arm about for emphasis. "Picture this: me, you, Race, the entire gang under alias' of the king's consent allowing us access to anywhere we want to go. Heck we'd be stationed inside the castle. Think about it Mouse, we'd be clearing our records and picking up whatever treasures we please. This is the kind of opportunity thieves only dream about, but we have a chance to make it a reality."  
  


"Fine, I'm in but you owe us Conlon." Mouse agreed reluctantly.  
  


"Big time" Race added. 

The three turned their attention back to the crowd behind them and Spot grinned cheekily at Jack. "Oh trust me it'll be worth it."  
  


"Father, how do you know they just won't up and leave?" Jack questioned, wondering what Spot had said to change his friend's minds so quickly.  
  


"That," the king continued, "Is why you and your friends will be going with them." He watched as both groups gaped at him. "I'm sorry Spot but you must understand I can not fully trust you. I believe my son and his friends are enough to keep you from bolting. And Jack, I know you think you are capable of handling this yourself, but Spot's men have more experience outside the kingdom than you do.  Now, Master Conlon, where shall I send my guards to collect your friends?"  
  


Spot shook his head, "Sire, I am not willing to do anything without all of my friends' approvals. I myself am a little reproachful about this whole situation. There are a few things I must ask though."  
  
            "Just a moment with my pal Spot here you highness. There's something we need to discuss." Race inquired pulling Spot toward the open window. "Are you crazy? How do you know this isn't just a trap to capture the rest of us huh? What makes you so sure he's telling the truth about this brother of his?"  
  


"I just know Race. I wouldn't do anything stupid to put us all in danger; I'm not an idiot! Trust me ok?"  
  


"Whatever Conlon, you'd better be right about this or you're a dead man."  
  


"Well if I am wrong, you'd be dead too now wouldn't you? " Spot warned staring Race down as he turned back to the King one last time to work out the details.  
  
            "Sorry about that sir, now about those questions I have…"  
  


"Go ahead." The king answered.  
  


"Will we be paid after?"  
  


"You will be compensated for your efforts."   
  


"If we stay in this country after it's over we won't be watched?"  
  


"Not unless you start stealing again."   
  


Spot nodded, "What about our personal items my cane, Mouse's daggers, Race's sword?"  
  


"I will see them returned to you," the king said, "We can work out the rest of the details later; now my only concern is your friends."  
  


"The only problem is that if they see guards they'll run. Trust me they know this place better than any guard. If I may sir, I could go and get them, my friends and I. They would come if we explained it. We'd even bring Jackie-boy here and his friends with us."  
  


"Very well," The king nodded, "You will set out this afternoon. Dismissed"  
  


"Oh, your majesty?" Spot started.  
  


"Yes."  
  


"I'm sorry to question your sons training but my friend Mouse is Cascadian and we used her powers to try to escape last night, which I'm sure you heard about. Your son ordered her hands to be bound, which I can understand, but he also ordered her to not be given any water. Sire, Cascadian's are easily dehydrated as I'm sure you noticed, if you could just dismiss that order, it'd be appreciated."   
  


"Of course," He yelled for a guard from the hall. The man came to meet them. "You'll have to go down to your cell for now. I'll send Jack down for you this afternoon."  
  


Spot nodded as his hands were bound once more. Mouse, who was beside him, began scowling. "So you can understand them leaving my hands bound huh? You so owe me!"   
  


"Ah it's not that bad. I think you're overreacting."  
  


"Sure, you only say that because you're not gonna be bound when you're in the cell. Back me up here Race." 

However she received no response. "Come on Race back me up." She spoke louder lifting her eyes to scan the room for him. "Race?" Mouse meagerly questioned when he wasn't found. "Where'd he go?"  
  


"The window" Spot hissed. "He escaped out the window! The idiot!"  
  


"You're not planning anything brash I hope."  
  


Spot took a seat in one of the plush chairs again with his elbow on his desk and hand supporting his forehead.  He began calmly speaking, "I'm gonna kill him, I swear I'm gonna kill him!"   
  


"Spot!" Mouse protested.  
  


"He got us into this mess in the first place! He's just asking for it now!"   
  


Rolling her eyes Mouse followed the new guard out stepping over the unconscious one's on her way. It was going to be a long day.

            On their seemingly long walk down to the dungeon all they saw were guards running to try and cut Race off before he escaped onto the streets.  There would be no catching him if he got that far.  The two of them seemed to be the only ones who knew he was already long gone. 

A/N: Next chapter you meet the thieves, we promise.  Next time you find out who we are too.  Ffn is being it's usual annoying self and won't show us reviews so we can't do shout outs.  Thank any of you that read the last chapter though.

            Also, we want to know if any one is reading this, so if you read the chapter, leave a review.  We don't care how short or long, we just want to know who's reading, and we need your feedback on how you like the story.  Suggestions, things you liked, hated, whatever… just tell us.

Forever,

Exempt from Sanity


	4. Meeting the Thieves of Tralee

Disclaimer:  SaL owns Wolfgang and Mouse; Hotshot owns Hotshot and Candy, and, well the rest are owned by Disney.  The gift, wild magic and certain other aspects are borrowed from Tamora Pierce.  We do not own them; don't sue us.  The idea for this story is completely our own so don't go copying it.

Justify the Thrill

Chapter 4

Exempt From Sanity

  
        Spot was anxious; Race was an idiot. This much was obvious from the goings on in the small dungeon cell. Spot was pacing back and forth between the two walls, practically making a permanent track on the dirt floor. A scowl covered his face and his glazed eyes were focused on whatever was directly in front of him. He mumbled under his breath to an invisible source. "Where does he come up with these stupid ideas… what's wrong with him, we were going to get out of here… he's going to ruin everything… I swear I'll kill him."  
  


        "Spot, shut up and sit down. You're making me dizzy." Mouse was sitting on one of the bunks against the far wall. A half empty pitcher of water and a glass sat on the table next to her. She idly created whirlpools that made the pitcher shake.  
  


        Spot put his hand over the top of the pitcher forcing it to remain still. "No," he insisted, "I swear I'm going to kill him."  
  


        Mouse rolled her eyes, "Just like last time? Or how about the thousand times before that?"  
  


        Spot sat indignantly in the seat next to her, "I mean it this time."  
  


        "Uh huh." She began to concentrate on the water again until he complained. "Sorry, so anyway, this is something that we can do right? I'd hate for you to drag us along for something like this and have it be impossible."  
  


        "It'll be easy, easier than what we've been doing here. Think about it we'll have maps and the nobles to cover for us. We could do it so much easier if they didn't have to come but-"  
  


        "Well we do, so stop complaining. You think I'm happy about my father's decision." Jack stood outside the cell, flocked by his entourage. "I honestly don't think we need you to do this but I respect my father's wishes."  
  


        Spot and Mouse shared a look and Spot smirked. He stood and walked up to the door. "That's nice Jack, really it is. Let's just get this over with so we can split. Promise, when we get back you'll never have to see my face again."   
  


        Jack stepped aside and David opened the door to the cell. He handed Mouse the knives that had lined the sued strap around her waist, her boots, and the cuffs of her sleeves until her capture. She looked each over quickly and flipped them into their rightful spots.  
  


        Jack held out a dagger to Spot who took it and slid it into his boot, "Where's my cane?"  
  


        Jack pulled it out of his belt and looked it over again, "I honestly don't see how this can be used as a weapon. Sure the wood is strong and the gold tip must be painful, but how on earth do you fight with it?"  
  


        Spot took the cane and slid it into his belt, "Hopefully you'll never have to see me use it."  
  


        They ascended from the dungeon and out of the palace through a side exit. Spot kept a sharp glance around. No guards were following the group but he still took it upon himself to watch out for trouble. Though the knights had dressed down a bit they were still noticeable when compared to most commoners. If the wrong people saw them it would mean trouble. The capital was a place many commoners dreamed of, for it was know for it's organization, security, justice, and respect. Now they had entered the poorest part of Tralee, filled with trouble and chaos, with people who world sell out their own brother to ensure survival. It was a city full of thieves, most lacking any morals whatsoever.   
  


        Spot kept them to the alleys as much as possible, both for the nobles safety as well as his own. He didn't trust most people and had a reason not to as of late.  
  


        The Avignon Tavern was not far from the palace and looked as normal as any other building in city of Tralee. It was known to all thieves for being named after a secret city of thieves. Only the best thieves knew of the city's location as well, and few had the courage to go there. Anyone else just saw it as a name, and never suspected that those who lived there were thieves, well, maybe they had their suspicions. They had heard talk of the underground city of Avignon and had passed it off as a legend, something the thieves used to strike fear into the hearts and minds of the county folk. Most just laughed it off assuming the tavern to be the so-called great city of thieves. Because the majority of folk had begun to believe in the 'thieves hoax' some of the lesser thieves had begun to believe in it as well. However this only made the city stronger, superior, it gave those who knew of it greater power and freedom like no other.   
  


            Most of Spot and Mouse's friends had grown up around the tavern and had heard the stories. Spot himself had been there since he was seven and Mouse and Blink had arrived together when they were about nine. They'd formed their little band of thieves in their early teens. Some in the Rouge guild's early years had even been fortunate enough to enter the great city, Spot included.  
  


            Spot turned to the nobles when they reached the front door. "There shouldn't really be anyone in there today so we can talk freely. Stay behind me and Mouse when we go in; I have a bone to pick with them before we get in to everything else."   
  


            He slammed open the doors and marched in. Several other teens, mostly boys, were lounging around the numerous tables and stools at the bar talking. Their heads snapped up at the sudden intrusion.  
  


            "Afternoon fellas," Spot greeted them. His face twisted into a smirk as he walked down to the head of the table, "Good to see you."  
  


A tall boy with dark brown hair and soft gray eyes sitting at the bar stood. He wore dark brown leggings with matching leather boots. A teal poet shirt with drawstring keyhole was worn beneath a brown leather jerkin fully lined with leather laces and matching cuffs were tied to his sleeves. Standing against the bars corner, next to him, was a good-sized throwing spear with a bronze point and steel handles engraved with an unfamiliar crest.  
  


            "Uh, Spot we were just uh… planning how we were going to get you and Mouse and Race out of that-"  
  


            "Shut up." Spot snapped.  
  


            "He got himself out Pie. Don't worry about it." The only girl in the place spoke from a table by the stairs. She was sitting across the table from a taller boy, a deck or cards between them.

            "Thanks for your concern Hotshot." Spot yelled across the room at her.  The two seemed to be old friends.   
  


            "Welcome." She smirked in his direction.   
  


            The girl who spoke appeared to be the same age as her companion Mouse, though there was something different about her. Hotshot, as the nobles had discovered she was called, was taller than any of the three captives and dressed in a mixture of boy's and women's clothing. She wore brown leggings much like her leader's, along with a three quarter length, white chemise blouse which she wore un-tucked. The blouse featured a keyhole with drawstring and was slightly ruffled at the sleeves. Over this she sported a forest green jerkin with padded suede shoulder rolls tailored to emphasize the shoulders. Her light brown hair was pulled back with a piece of rawhide and draped over one shoulder. The other was occupied by a sack filled with forest green feathered arrows and matching longbow. The daggers hanging from the black sued belt, at the girl's waist emphasized her ruggedness as her cool eyes dared the nobles to mess with her. Her boots were black thigh high suede leather rolled down to her calves. They held two hidden daggers that tied her look together. The party of nobles also took notice of the full length, twill brown cloak with forest green silk lining complete with a half-circle brass cloak pin draped across her chair.

            This girl, this 'Hotshot' as she was so lovingly referred, stumped them there was no question that she could hold her own, but even her companion wore a dress even if it wasn't as girlish as Candy's. Here was a girl who dressed as a boy but incorporated a bit of feminist. However strange she appeared to them, they didn't dare question her on it.  
            

Her companion on the other hand was tall, lanky and wore a pair of pewter framed glasses. His brown hair spilled into his matching eyes as he leaned over his hand, eying the cards played on the table. He wore dark gray leggings accented by a light gray poet shirt fastened at the waist by a black leather belt with pewter buckle, and matching leather boots. The lace up front and ruffles at the neck and sleeves of the shirt were very understated, yet added just enough to pass as formal wear when meeting with the common class. A dark gray floppy hat lay on the table beside him along with a large silver topped staff finely decorated with rare Celtic markings.  His name was Specs.   
 

Spot looked over the ranks and noticed missing faces. "Where is everyone?"  
            

"Itey and Snitch are out, probably picking pockets or getting some food," A boy with wavy, dark brown hair that spilled into his deep brown eyes answered. He was known as Swifty and was clad in black breeches and a dark brown, muslin, long-sleeved, boat-necked, baggy shirt over this was a cape in brown velour, trimmed in gold and burgundy, which had the ability to be worn off shoulder or on. At the moment it was off the shoulder bringing attention to his Celtic spirit bottle. It was a small blue glass bottle on a gold cord wrapped in an antiqued gold Celtic knot adorned with the ancient Celtic Wolf. Like Hotshot, Swifty was armed with a sack filled with gold-feathered arrows along with coordinating longbow on his shoulder and crossbow hanging from a leather strap. He too wore black leather boots and cuffs. "You know them, even after a bust that's what they do. Blink went out with them. He's probably flirting with the ladies, but what do you expect."  
            

"What about Race?" Mouse asked.  
            

"Race," Pie Eater arched an eyebrow, "He was captured with the two of you. Did you hit your head or something?"  
            

"But he escaped."  
            

"He ain't been back here yet," Hotshot shrugged, "probably come around tonight though."  
            

Specs glanced behind Spot warily, "Who're your friends?"  
            

"Don't call 'em friends." The leader snapped. "They're more like… business associates." He motioned to the table at which Hotshot and Specs were seated. "Everyone grab a seat."  
            

"Why do I suddenly not like the sound of that?" Swifty whined looking back and forth between Spot and his remaining friends, hoping one of them had an answer.   


Mouse sighed and took a seat at one end of the table. The nobles had seated themselves on one end nearer the door while the thieves claimed the other; with Spot sitting somewhere in the middle. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door swung ajar reveling three teens.  
            

In bounced Snitch and Itey, their pockets looking considerably heavy. No doubt it had been a good day. Blink walked behind them with a grin on his face. Snitch it seemed was telling Blink about the finer points of how he'd stolen a well-adorned knife off of a man that morning. He stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the table. "Uh… hiya Spot."  
            

Spot sent the three a bored look; "We escaped. Drop the worried look and take a seat."  
            

The three obeyed, equaling out the two sides. Snitch unbeknownst to himself took a seat across from the prince and proceeded to empty his findings of the day upon the table. Meanwhile the other two did the same as the noble's eyes widened in abhorrence while the remainder of the thieves inspected the loot with keen eyes. There were eight nobles, eight thieves, with       Spot caught in the middle. 

The latter cleared his throat. "So, Mouse, you wanna take a swing at explaining all of this?"   
 

            "You dug your grave Conlon, now lie in it." She barely looked at him as she spoke from her end of the table, suddenly finding the amethyst tipped hilt of her silver shell guard dagger interesting. Their accomplices looked up form their new treasures as the three boys began to re-pocket them instantly sensing the tension between the two ex-captives and the strangers. All eyes were darting intensely at their leader and skeptically toward the outsiders across the table.  
  


            "Okay," Spot paused, "First of all, there is no need to get up and run because you're in no danger of being arrested. In fact, it's more likely that I will hurt you in the chance that you run, because all of you need to hear this out. Now, this," he pointed to the boy at his immediate left, "is prince Jack of Tralee."  
  


            He noticed that everyone except Mouse stiffened. Specs and Pie even started to stand as if to run, but caught themselves. The other knights also seemed to have expected an attack. There was a moment that he left silent, and the tension rose to be so thick that you could cut it with a knife.  
  


            "And these other men are his knights and their squires. Now, can you all accept that and get over the fact that they are sitting here with us." They all nodded, and Spot turned to Jack, "And Jackie-boy, these here are the best thieves in all of Tralee." He turned back to his friends,  

            "Snitch," He motioned to the boy on his right dressed in sandstone colored breeches and matching tunic over a white poet shirt. He wore brown suede boots and a flail hung from the suede strap at his waist. "grew up in this here town and works wonders with a flail.   
  


            "Next to him is Itey, our mace expert, who is also from Tralee." The boy who had recently entered in brown breeches and white poet shirt with drawstring keyhole, smiled proudly. He too wore suede boots and strap with a mace hanging from it. However he distinguished himself by wearing a brown floppy hat over his slightly curly black hair.  
  


            Swifty, Pie Eater, and Hotshot came here from their various homes. Watch out for that one." He said pointing toward the Hotshot. "Beside her is Specs, he grew up hear as well as myself and Race. The last two are the only Cascadian's, Kid Blink and Mouse. They're specialty is with daggers but there's no one better with a rapier than Mouse and Blink's a master with a trident."  
  


            Blink was the dirty blonde teen with a suede patch over his right eye, clad in kaki colored Sailor Pants that had a drawstring waistband and discrete, deep front pockets. A white three quarter length Ren shirt was worn beneath a dark purple Captain's Coat made of lush cotton corduroy with delicate gold and black trim. He wore it with comfort and authority. His black leather boots hid a set of daggers, much like Mouse's.  He also eyed a trident across the room, which was presumably his, as he watched the nobles.  It was decorated slightly with several pearls and shells.    
  


            "Now that we know everyone let's get started. Okay, now listen carefully to what I have to say because I'm only gonna explain this once. It is true that Race, Mouse and myself were captured during our last raid. We were interrogated and asked to give up our partners' names in order to have reduced sentences and we didn't, even when his highness here threatened us with death. The king had me brought to his chambers this morning. He has a deal to strike with us. If we accept and carry it out we will be generously compensated and released to do whatever we wish. That means we can all leave Tralee, or start over, with a clean slate. If not we'll be arrested. Now, the king wants to send us on a mission to Odessa…"  
  


            Once he was finished with a rather lengthy explanation Spot let them all sit in an uneasy silence. He and Jack were the only ones who knew the entire plan as of yet and it had come as a shock to both the nobles and thieves. He rose and made his way up to the bar. Blue Warren, barkeeper and owner of Avignon Tavern, was standing behind the counter; he'd heard the entire thing.   
 

            Blue had owned the tavern for only the past four or so years. He was only in his early twenties and barely six years Spot's senior. He'd inherited the tavern from his grandfather and in accepting it also accepted letting Spot and the others live and plot there. He actually rather enjoyed the excitement it brought, though he could not partake in the raids himself, they paid him well to let them stay there. He enjoyed misleading the guards who questioned him.  
  


            "You think they'll bite?" he asked.  
  


            Blue nodded, "You know they'd do anything to help you. It's fucking sickening how close the ten of you are. Just give them a few." He placed a tray of water on the counter, "Now bring this over there and get this to work. Make sure you talk to me if you're all going to leave."  
  


            "Water," Spot offered setting the tray on the table several seconds later. Blink and Mouse all but lunged for a glass. Being nervous or worried made Cascadian's thirsty, actually a lot of fierce emotions made them thirsty. The others were all slower to take a glass, especially the nobles.   
  


            Spot wasn't at all worried about the nobles. They had no choice in the matter of going with Jack. The knights would be ordered to and their squires would have to follow. His friends on the other hand might not accept. He knew some of them had certain qualms about nobles and about doing something for them. He knew also that at least Snitch and Itey had never even been outside of Tralee in their entire lives.   
  


            "Well," he prompted.  
  


            "I already told you I'd do it," Mouse said.  
  


            "I'll come too then." Blink added automatically. He was almost a brother to Mouse, which meant t if one did something there was no doubt the other would too.  
  


            "I'm in," Hotshot said, grinning, "Sounds like fun." Leave it to her to think of it that way.  
  


            Specs nodded when Spot looked at him, "I guess."  
  


            "It'll be easy," Pie Eater tried to reassure himself as he nodded. "Yeah, easy"  
  


            Swifty sighed as he looked at Spot, "Well, if you're going through the woods you'll need me."  
  


            Not to be left out Snitch and Itey exchanged a glance and Itey spoke for them, "Us too."  
  


            Jack looked almost put out at not being able to arrest anyone, but managed a solemn nod. "They'll all have to come to the palace. We'll give them names and titles, weapons," He glanced at them in mild distaste, "new clothes."  
  


            Though his words were meant to be scathing Jack looked at the thieves in wonder. From everything he'd heard about thieves he'd learned that they used other people and cared for no one but themselves. Spot and his friends were the exact opposite, closer even than Jack and his friends. Now if only that Racetrack boy would come back they could move ahead with things.  
  


            At that particular moment the side door to the tavern opened and he marched in humming a happy tune. "Speak of the devil" Jack muttered.  
  


            Race stopped dead as he caught sight of the table.  
  


            "You are a dead man, Race." Spot spoke as he stood pulling a hidden dagger from his belt.   
  


            "Uh… Spot! Fancy meeting you here. Hehe…" He managed to squeak out as he slowly backed away from the advancing Spot.   
  


            "You…you imbecile! You 'tripped' you clumsy little shit! You tripped, you got us caught, and you, _you_ are the reason we had to agree to this whole mess!" Spot hissed, rage erupting through him as he threw his dagger through the air, forcing Race to dive out of its path of destruction. "And how did you redeem yourself while your friends were suffering as a result of your idiotic mistakes? While we were rotting away in a prison cell, while Mouse was dehydrating, because of you! What did you do Race? You left us; you escaped leaving us to pay for your stupidity! And you had the nerve to waltz in hear humming like nothing happened!" By this time Race had fallen to the floor and was crawling backward into the wall. Spot towered over him, dagger raised high above his head ready to kill. "Die you traitorous bastard!" He exclaimed driving the dagger down upon his friend.   
  


            "Spot!" Mouse exclaimed breaking the rest of the room's occupants out of their shock. Standing from her position between Blink and Mush she willed with all of her might to use that new mysterious power to stay her leader's weapon. After seeing that it had worked she swiftly approached Spot and promptly dope slapped him.  
  


            "Ow!" Spot exclaimed dropping the dagger to rub the back of his head, "What was that for?"   
  


            "You promised you wouldn't do anything brash."  
  


            Race took this opportunity to stand and move toward the door. "Well seeing as how I'm not welcome here no more, I'd best be going."  
  


            "Not so fast!" Hotshot warned as Specs, Blink and herself surrounded him weapons drawn. "Who ever said you weren't welcome here?"  
  


            "But…Spot just…"  
  


            "What that? That was nothing." She shrugged, as though attempts on Race's life were a daily occurrence.  
  


            "Nothing! He almost killed me!"  
  


            "He was just upset a bit, you know Spot." Specs entered the conversation excusing their leader's behavior. "He just over reacted a little is all."

"Think about it for a minute, Race," Swifty interjected, "Has Spot ever gone through with his threats to kill you?"

"Well, no but-"  
            

"Besides," Blink added slinging an arm over his friend's shoulders, "we wouldn't let you get off that easy. If we have to go through with this you're coming too. It's only fair, no? I mean it is your fault after all."  
            

Race looked around the room making eye contact with each of the thieves. His face was contorted in confusion and he regarded them as though they were crazy. "You honestly think Spot killing me is being let off easy?" The thieves merely shot glances between each other before staring at Race ignoring his question. 

"So you in?" Spot questioned holding out a hand. 

            Glancing at it uneasily Race nodded shaking on it. "Like I have a choice" he mumbled.  
  


            "Glad ta hear it!" Spot smiled, patting him roughly on the back.

A/N: ok, so now that I had to throw my character in there we all know who this is.  It's Hotshot and SaL.  Well, we aren't any of the best-known authors in the newsies section but we decided this would be our summer project and created a new name.  Any mail or whatever can be sent to one of our e-mails as there isn't one posted for Exempt…  

Anyway, I know this isn't the longest of chapters and it's almost all descriptions but we figure that we need to get all of our characters out there.  The rest of the nobles will probably fit into the next few chapters, and things will start moving quicker after that as well.

Seeing as it is past midnight and I have things to do tomorrow I'm not going to do shout-outs.  If you enjoy reading this please review so we know you're reading.  And if you hate it, well… review anyway and tell us what we're doing wrong.

Forever,

Exempt From Sanity.


	5. I Didn't Sign Up For This

Disclaimer:  Ok, so Disney owns most of the stuff in here.  Hotshot owns hotshot, Blue, Hawk, and Candy and SaL owns Wolfgang and Mouse.  Tamora Pierce owns the God Mithros and the gift and any other magic we may use.  Blah, blah, blah.  You should know the drill by now.

Justify the Thrill  
Chapter 5  
Exempt From Sanity  
  
            

Jack looked pointedly at the thieves for a moment as Spot talked down to Racetrack. He shook his head in aggravation, "Shall we go then?" He asked, standing, "They're probably waiting for us at the palace."  
        

Spot stepped forward from the group of thieves, "We'll go when we're good and ready. Give us a few minutes." He nodded to the thieves and motioned in the direction of the stairs. They dispersed and headed to their rooms.   
        

Spot on the other hand walked over to the bar, Jack hot on his tail.  
        

"Where are they going?" The prince yelled, enraged. He had several other nobles backing him so it may have seemed impressive to most.   
        

Spot just turned to them with a smirk. With a quick wink he turned to Blue, "So what'd you wanna tell me before we left?"  
        

"You're going to Odessa, right?" Blue made sure his facts were straight before continuing. "There's a tavern there, the Pernik Tavern. It's basically Odessa's version of here. My friend Hawk runs it, he'll help you out. Just tell him I sent you."  
        

"You have no idea how thankful I am for your connections sometimes," Spot said, "Save our rooms while we're gone."  
        

"Now when have I ever given your rooms away?"  
        

"Well, there was that one time…"  
            

Blue shook his head, "Alright, but if you do stop at _that place_ be sure not to let the nobles in on it. Keep your gang out of trouble. I don't want to have to watch out for injured thieves; takes all the fun out of it."  
            

"I ain't bringing the nobles to Avignon," Spot whispered, "but it ain't a bad idea to stop there." He looked up to find the rest of his ranks coming back downstairs, "I guess we'll see you in a few months."  
        

"Guess so."  
        

As Spot turned from the bar he flashed Jack an I-told-you-so smile and took the cloak of black material that Mouse offered him. The rest of the thieves had gathered an assortment of cloaks and weapons. Newer swords, more arrows, and daggers and things of that nature. "Shall we?" Spot asked Jack, motioning toward the door.   
        

Jack scowled but reluctantly led his boys out the door, the thieves falling closely behind and routinely looking around, more aware than the nobles of their surroundings. Mouse, Race and Spot remained relatively calm as they entered the palace. Their friends' eyes went wide with awe at some of the things they saw outside of their usual spot. All the gold and jewels were exceedingly tempting, but having the nobles right there in front of them kept anyone from trying, even Snitch.  
        

Several guards greeted them as they entered the east wing. While most of the thieves, Racetrack included seemed a little on edge Mouse and Spot did not seem at all thrown by their appearance. The guards and thieves continued to exchange nervous glances as they proceeded down the hall. Wolfgang threw open a heavy set of oaken double doors, leading them into a massive study.   
        

The room was themed in red and gold. Plush chairs and couches littered the room, and everything shone as though it had just been cleaned.  
        

"This," Jack boasted, "Is one of the palace studies. My father's office is right upstairs. We're going to have to start planning your new identities for the trip. I guess you can keep your color schemes," he shrugged, "but we're going to have to get you some new clothes, finer materials. I suppose Spot and I will be making up some titles."  
        

"I guess so," Spot agreed.  
        

"We will be mixing the nobles and the thieves." Jack all but spat the last word.  
        

"My boys ain't all going to be your squires."  
        

"Did I ever say they would?"  
        

"No", Spot agreed, "But you were thinking it."  
        

Jack rolled his eyes and began to walk toward an opposite door. "I suppose your men all know what weapons they want then?"  
        

"Us people have our specialties," Mouse put in.   
        

"I apologize," Jack said, not sounding or looking the least bit sincere.  


"We should probably head to the armory then," Wolfgang quickly interjected. He shot a fierce glance at the prince, "Skittery, you want to get the door?"  


Skittery and Bumlets pulled the heavy doors open. The thieves gawked in amazement. Lining several walls and tables, as well as littering the floor were weapons of all sorts, both practice and battle ready. Daggers, swords, rapiers, spears, and tridents; they all lined the walls. Longbows, crossbows, and other weapons lined the tables. Quivers of arrows toppled haplessly to the floor.  


These were nothing like the weapons each thief held; even their best were not this nice. Almost all the weapons held precious gems, gold, silver, and Mithros only knows what else.   
Spot was the first to stumble out of their stupor, "Who's are all these?"  


"My father started this collection when I began my knightly training…" Jack trailed off for a moment looking at all of them.  


_It isn't right for one person to own so many weapons_, Spot thought to himself.  


Jack's squire David picked up where Jack had left off, "King Adonis collected weapons from everywhere and made a private armory for the eight of us. We haven't really had a chance to try most of them; just the practice stuff." He pointed to a table of beaten, inexpensive weapons.  


"Yes, that's it," Jack agreed, coming out of his daydream.  


"At least one of them doesn't have an ego bigger than this room," Hotshot muttered to Mouse. She nodded in David's direction as she spoke.  


"Silence," Wolfgang hissed at them while Mouse stuck out her tongue while Hotshot glared, "We all need to pick weapons for the trip. It doesn't matter if you thieves bring your daggers and stuff, but it can not be seen," He glowered at Mouse's belt of daggers as he spoke.   
  


"And just what exactly are you getting at anyway?" Hotshot defended. "Are you trying to say we don't know how to travel? Because let me tell you something, we've been to far more dangerous places further from this kingdom, country even, than all of you combined." Wolfgang made a move to advance but abruptly turned away scowling as he caught the Prince's eye.   
  


The ten thieves began to wander the room, looking more closely at all the weapons. Picking some up and testing them; much to the dismay of two guards by the door. The squires worked their ways around as well as their knights, clearing two of the largest tables of equipment.   


Spot had chosen only a simple weapon, a small but lethally sharp dagger. The hilt was a deep black and the dagger itself silver. Never been used and perfect to fit inside a boot. Even when questioned he reassured them that the dagger and his cane were enough protection.  


Blink had picked up a trident, one that had been given to the king as a gift from a Cascadian noble. It was a sterling silver trident that would strap diagonally to his back, the gold tipped points downward. The handle of Blinks trident was adorned in pearls, a single large oyster shell and was tipped with and amethyst. It was the very image of things he had seen and grown up around in his childhood. He also found a strap of daggers, pearls and shells magnificently decorating them.  


Pie Eater, known simply as Pie also picked out a rather large weapon. To be strapped to his back like an x, point down, were two medium sized throwing spears complete with gold tips and engraved steel handles. Black lather surrounded most of the handle but the last foot was only steel, in it engraved in ancient runes was a message none of them could decipher. Though they looked thin and frail they were heavy and could easily cause damage.  
  
        Bumlets also quickly found his weapons of choice. An elegant saber was placed on the table. It was finely crafted of silver and gold, it's handle wrapped. Along with it he also placed a long wooden staff. He only did this after giving it a good spin to test the weight. Either end was capped with steel to make them heavy.  


Mush selected a beautiful rapier. The handle shone gold, several diamonds sparkling from the handle. It looked as if it had just been sharpened, the blade long and slender. He grinned and joined the others by the door.   


Snitch and Itey came up to the table simultaneously. They placed down identical daggers, both jagged with lightly colored handles. Their other weapons were also very similar. Itey's mace and Snitch's flails were made form the finest iron. There were black, any points left silver.  


Swifty also brought up two weapons. The most elegantly carved crossbow anyone had ever seen; stained chestnut wood with a newly tightened string. Also he added a large crossbow, faded to gray to blend with the woods they would travel through. Along with them he also laid down his own quiver of hand made arrows.  


Candy's crossbow was almost an exact replica of Swifty's, save for the fact that it was slightly smaller. The red palace arrows and quiver were also near them. She set an arrow in it, so it would be ready for a test fire the minute she got it outside.  


Dutchy was the first knight to finish. Looking nervous he laid a large sword on the empty second table. The same gold and silver scheme was it's coloring but the hilt was wrapped in a gold-colored suede. A single ruby shined form the place where blade met hilt.  


Mouse laid down a strap of Cascadian daggers similar to Blink's. Hers were tipped with amethyst. A rapier that looked similar to Mush's in sterling silver was also placed on the table. It was lined with amethyst and pearls as all Cascadian weapons were.  


David also laid a rapier on the table. The gold handle was littered with light blue gems and there was a star carved into the blade. It was larger than those of Mouse and Mush but not by much.  


Wolfgang chose a back hanger baldric; it was a long sword with an incredibly wide blade that strapped to his back. The people of Adiana, where Wolfgang had grown up, commonly used it. It was heavier and larger than all of the weapons there. Judging by Wolfgang's size he could probably do considerable damage in one swift swing of the weapon. The sword itself was cast in silver with gold engravings along the blade; its hilt was trimmed in jewels as well as a dark green leather grip.  


Specs had looked over many weapons and picked up a remarkably simple one. It was a tall staff made of an unnamable type of wood but silver curled around the entire outside of the weapon. The top was finely decorated with rare jewels, emeralds, colored diamonds, and rubies to name a few. The sterling silver of the sides was also decorated with the same ancient symbols that adorned several of the other weapons in the room.  


Hotshot found her weapons at about the same time. Swifty had taken a lesser bow and left the better one for her. It was made of ash and very strong. The string was new and there wasn't a single scratch in the wood. She laid it alongside a quiver of her green tipped arrows. She also laid a strap of Muran daggers. They were silver, each black hilt wrapped in dark greed suede.  


Jack removed his sword from his scabbard and placed it next to her weapons. It was they typical sword of a noble, its golden handle adorned with jewels of many colors. His initials were also carved into it. It still looked new, though the thieves all realized he had probably fought with it before.  


Racetrack was the last to pick his weapons. He brought up a belt lined with throwing darts. They were dark, their pointed tips freshly sharpened. He also added two bottles of liquid next to them, expectantly poisons. He laid another belt on the table as well. Crimson throwing stars from Telc were held on it. The weapons were light, easily thrown and were the perfect size to hide within the cuffs of his sleeves. Race had been testing them out as the others picked their weapons.  


"That's it then," Bumlets said, "shall we move on to names?"  


"No," Jack insisted. "Spot and I will go upstairs. We have to discuss this trip with my father. We will prepare the names and talk with him about how this will be done. Boys take these men and get some new clothes for them. And Candy, have fun with those two." He nodded toward Mouse and Hotshot.   


With that said Jack and Spot walked side by side out of the room. This left the rest of them still standing in the armory doorway.  


Dutchy sighed, "We should probably get going then. The seamstress should have something that will fit you." He began walking toward he door and was followed eagerly by the rest of the boys.  


"Come along then," Candy said to Mouse and Hotshot, "I'm sure I have something that will fit the two of you. This'll be fun."  


Candy, Mouse, and Hotshot left the room quietly and made their way up the stairs. Hotshot took an opportunity and hissed in Mouse's ear, "Why do I have a feeling we're going to regret this?"   
  


*    *    *  
  
     The three entered Candy's room, Mouse and Hotshot made themselves comfortable on the king sized bed while the owner threw open the ebony doors of her large closet revealing her fine collection of dresses. The thieves immediately stiffened exchanging wary glances. "Now lets get started." The girl squealed with excitement ignoring the looks of horror on the other's faces.   
  


"Hmmm" Candy began eying the girls before her. Motioning for the two to stand she began taking their measurements and recording them carefully. "Ah-ha! I've got just the perfect dress to match your cloak Hotshot!" She exclaimed disappearing into the walk in closet. 

"By the way are those you real names or are they nick names or what? I mean it sounds funny calling you Hotshot and Mouse as though they were a real names like Catharine or something. Oh where is that dress! I hope I didn't throw it out."  
  


They heard her comment from the confines of the closet as she desperately searched for a dress.   
  


"What about Candy? I mean I haven't heard of any nobles named Candy before." Hotshot responded truly hoping the Lady had lost any dress she wished to give her.   
  


"Good point. Hey, here it is! I found it!" The noble exclaimed emerging with a long forest green gown. "Here try it on for size and if it fits you can wear it the remainder of the day!"  
  


Plastering a fake smile on her face, the thief accepted the garment cringing inwardly as she went into the Lady's dressing room.   
  


Hotshot emerged minutes later and stood awkwardly before the enthusiastic noble and smirking thief. The dress was elegant in its simplicity, with gold piping on the sleeves and stylized neckline perfectly highlighted the solid print. The sleeves of this sateen dress flared to bring extra attention. It fit Hotshot perfectly much to her dismay. 

"It's perfect! You look beautiful in it Hotshot! Now all we have to do is fix your hair. Not that there's anything wrong with it but you'll look better in the dress if you let you hair down." Candy praised.  
  


"Yeah, you look beautiful." Mouse managed before erupting into a fit of giggles.   
  


"Shut up Mouse, you're next." And indeed Mouse did shut up taking on a fearful look, eyes growing large. "But, but I am wearing a dress. Can't I just keep this one it's my favorite!"  
  


"Well of course you can keep it," Candy began "You just can't wear it is all. No offense or anything but Lady's don't wear dress that revealing."  
  


"It's long sleeved!"  
  


"Yeah, but the skirt is way too short for any self respecting noble woman."  
  


Scowling Mouse plopped on the bed crossing her arms and mumbling something about unfairness. Hotshot on the other hand wore a smirk, almost identical to the one Spot usually held.  
  


"Now let me see… hmmm yes I think I know the prefect color to compliment your pale complexion, now to find the right dress." And with that Candy vanished once more among her dresses. Seconds later she came back with a pale purple dress trimmed in silver made from flowing delicate fabric. "This used to be my favorite dress. It'll be just perfect for you."  
  


Mouse sulked into the dressing room to put it on, after fifteen minuets or so Candy was called in to help with the lace up back. Overall her new dress was long and elegant, featuring a scooped neck and a slight train. A silver rope encircled the waist loosely and both the neckline and sleeves were adorned by a silver trim.   
  


"Wonderful! You both look like real nobles now! You just make yourselves comfortable while I change into my dress and we'll put the finishing touches on."   
  


"Finishing touches?" Hotshot questioned. "You mean there's more?"  
  


"Uh-hu! Well, we have to do you're hair and make up, and you'll both need a pair of slippers. Boots aren't for dress especially gowns like yours."  
  


After Candy entered the dressing room Hotshot turned to Mouse and the two began complaining. "I don't know about you," Hotshot was saying "but I didn't sign up for this."  
  


Mouse nodded in agreement before adding to the conversation. "No kidding! And what are these nobles thinking anyway? With these fancy outfits we'll never make it to Odessa without drawing attention and suspicion."  
  


"Obviously they haven't traveled alone much. If we're gonna get there we have to travel our way.  We can dress like lords and ladies when we arrive." Hotshot hissed back to her friend.

"I'd rather not dress like them at all, but I guess if we have to work together we need to compromise." Mouse concluded dismally.   
  


Candy came bustling in moments after the two friends had finished their conversation. In one hand she carried a decorative gold belt and in the other two pairs of slippers. The Noble was wearing beautifully flowing champagne colored dress with faux fur and silver trim. The sleeves were three quarter length featuring long flared sleeves. She wore matching champagne colored slippers trimmed in silver and lined with faux fur. To complete her divine outfit was a lined, full length, fawn colored, satin cloak, complete with faux fur around hood and the silver crest of Salso on the back. Lady Candy's blonde hair was delicately curled and pulled half up, leaving the other half falling about her shoulders.  
  


"I almost forgot to give you this Hotshot!" She exclaimed sliding the belt around the thief's waist. "I never wore the dress without it! There now both of you brush you're hair out and put on these slippers while I do your makeup."   
  


She handed Hotshot a pair of gold colored slippers lined in matching forest green fur, to which the Lady explained that she had all of her shoes custom made to match each dress. Mouse received a pair of sliver slippers lined in fur dyed pale purple as well as a new cloak because the one she owned 'simply didn't match'. Mouse's new cloak was along the idea of her slippers it was a sliver colored satin cloak lined in pale purple fur.   
  


When Candy had finished the makeup she worked on their hair. For Hotshot she enhanced its already wavy style and pushed it behind her ears leaving two strands in front to frame her face. When she got to Mouse she decided to make two thin braids both starting just above the ear. Then she joined the two together with a thin strap as the extra-unbraided strands fell and blended in with the rest of her hair. She then took a single white rose and pinned it to the strap that held the braids together.   
  


Finally Candy stood back and examined her work. The other girls squirmed a bit under her scrutinizing gaze. Normally they wouldn't be bothered by, it but they just weren't used to wearing such fine gowns. Add that to the fact that they felt a bit out of place. 

"Just a minute." Candy finally spoke rushing toward her vanity table where her prized jewelry collection was held. She drew out a beautifully hand carved, white ebony box engraved with the crest of Salso.   
  


From this she took a gold brooch and approached Hotshot once more. "You just can't wear a brass cloak pin with such a beautiful outfit." Lady Candy explained to the protesting girl as she replaced the cloak pin with her gold brooch.   
  


"Let's see we're gowned, cloaked, accessorized I think we've covered everything. Now we'll return to the weapons room and figure out how we'll attach them."  
  


"What about our clothes? I told you that dress was my favorite!" Mouse whined.   
  


"Oh I'll have them packed for you. Don't worry about it." Candy led the girls out of the room bursting with excitement. "Oh I can't wait to show the guys!" She squealed, "You look so pretty in your dresses! Just imagine their reactions! They'll be so shocked, I bet they faint!" She giggled.   
  


Hotshot and Mouse exchanged glances and finally decided that it would be amusing to have Spot and their friends gawking at them. As they entered the armory they noticed that the boy's weapons were missing.   
  


"Wow the three of us took that long to get ready! They already changed and have their wepons." Mouse thought out loud.  
  


Candy just shrugged, "Well it takes time to look beautiful."   
  


As if she had spoken some magic words the door on the other side of the study opened and the boys walked in. Each was dressed similarly to what he had been upon leaving the room, but even from far away one could tell that the fabrics were finer and less worn. Some were styled a bit differently, not so much though that you could not tell them apart by colors.  
They all halted about three feet from the girls. The noble's had raised eyebrows and the thieves were doing little less than smirking.  
  


Ever the ladies man Blink was the first to speak, "Well you ladies look lovely." His eyes were dancing with laughter and behind him Race was trying to contain fits of giggles.   
  


"Thank you Blink," Mouse said sincerely as Race opened his moth to add in. "Race, you've gotten into enough trouble for one day, so stop while you're ahead.  
  


Hotshot approached the group of Swifty, Pie Eater and Specs glaring at all of them. "Don't say a word," she ordered.  
  


"C'mon, Hotshot you look nice." Specs argued.  
  


"I look like a freakin' lady."  
  


Pie grinned widely, "I'm pretty sure that was the point."  
  


Bumlets was standing with Skittery. Though he was Skittery's squire it was only for a short period of time and they acted as equals. Both of them were almost laughing at the thieves' women. It reminded them of how Candy acted outside of the palace and all confinements.  
  


The room went quiet when the doors opened again. Spot and Jack walked in, the latter holding a slip of parchment, followed by two servants. The servants left boxes, presumably the thieves' clothes on a table and left.  
  


Jack and Spot looked over the newly dressed thieves. Jack smirked as a comment came to mind when he saw the girls. "Will you look at that, they almost look convincing. And look at the skirts those two are wearing. They look female now." His eyes lingered a bit longer than necessary on what Candy had found them, "Probably couldn't fight for their lives though."   
  


Hotshot had had it when he made the comment about them being unable to fight. It wasn't hard for Jack to piss her off and she personally didn't care. She stepped forward and swung a punch into his face. One of Spot's friends found it convenient to hold her back after she'd punched him.  
  


"You'd think nobles would learn faster than that," He said, "Don't mess with her. She won't hesitate to beat you into the ground.  
  


Jack hadn't received the full force of the hit, he'd turned his face quickly enough but there was going to be a bruise across his cheek from her. He just glared bitterly as Spot smirked at him.  


Spot motioned for his men to sit. The nobles quickly followed their action and soon Jack and Spot were the only ones left standing.   
  


"Ok," Spot started, "We have been talking with King Adonis and worked everything out. We'll fill you in as we leave so don't worry. Anyway, we worked out who's going to be a knight or squire and whatnot. After much arguing we eventually got a list. We avoided leaving two nobles together, except in one case." He nodded in Jack's direction as he was the one holding the list.  
  


Jack rubbed his cheek lightly before he began speaking. "Well, since it is my uncle I have to stay a noble, Jack of Tralee is my title. My squire," he checked the list, "Is Swifty of Viseu, the rest of you do well to remember your titles. Let's see Wolfgang of Adiana will remain a knight. His squire will be Racetrack of Telc."  
  


Wolfgang glared in Race's direction and Race glared back. Neither looked happy about it.  
"Skittery of Velda and his squire Snitch of Astrak," Jack continued, " David, you've been promoted to a knight. David of Rhone. Your squire is Mouse of Ohaku. Dutchy of Oort, and squire Candy of Salso," Jack seemed to be getting bored with his list. "Then we have Pie Eater of Toulon and your squire Itey of Aran. Kid Blink of Ipel and his squire Mush of Caldera. Let's see, who's left," He flipped to the back of the page, "Next knight is Specs of Kiel and his squire Bumlets of Gibral."  
  


Specs and Hotshot turned to one another as realization dawned upon them. Hotshot turned back to Jack and the only other person who had not yet been named in the lists of knights and squire.   
  


"Oh hell no…" she started.  
  


"Finally, Spot of Pernik and his squire Hotshot of Mure."  
  


Hotshot muttered a very unladylike word that made Spot raise an eyebrow at her, and Candy to gasp. She opened her mouth to complain to him but he spoke first.  
  


"All of these are final. We argued them for quite a while and I am not in the mood to redo all of them. I don't care who complains. Now, since I don't trust the nobles quite enough yet three of you are staying at the tavern tonight. Mouse, Specs, and Itey, you three are going. Jack has found rooms for the rest of us. You three, we'll talk before you leave about where to meet tomorrow."  
  


"I don't have to go like this, do I?" Mouse griped motioning to her dress.   
  


"Do you want to?"  
  


"What do you think?" The girl demanded drawing a chuckle from her leader. 

"No you really shouldn't wear it unless you plan on getting jumped. That goes for all of you, wear your clothes and you'll change back when you get here."   
  


The thieves and the nobles separated into their two groups while Spot began hissing orders into the ears of the three that were leaving, leaving the other six out entirely. "Don't forget the stuff I told you to bring, it's important," He said as they walked out the door.  
  


It was then that Hotshot started in on him. "What was that Spot? You put me with you, and him with some noble. Then you send him out of here for the rest of the day. What is this, some kind of joke?"  
  


"Hotshot," Spot insisted, "just be quiet, I know what I'm doing. If I put you two together there'd be issues. Do we have to remind you of that time-"  
  


"Don't go any further with that sentence."  
  


"Alright, but don't feel bad, I split everyone else up too."  
  


"Yeah," Race agreed, "Just look how screwed I am. I get stuck with Mr. Macho I-can-kill-you-with-a-glare over there. I mean, Mithros, the guy already hates me."  
  


"Which should make the trip interesting," Spot smirked, "and the rest of you got split up 'cause we need to not all be together. The nobles are gonna want to make sure we don't mess anything up and we're gonna make sure they don't."  
  


"Uhhh… yeah," Swifty started, "Spot I was thinking about that earlier. Do you know how many times we're going to be stopped on the road to Odessa wearing these clothes? We look like a band of sophisticated, worthless nobles. And look at what Candy dressed Hotshot and Mouse in; they look helpless, and none of this is going to be good for hunting and stuff in. They'll be ruined before we get there."  
  


Spot nodded in agreement, "Exactly why I sent those three out. Keep the boxes with your old clothes and pack them in the morning, take care of the others' stuff too. I'm taking care of providing clothing and an incentive for the nobles."  
  


"Hey Spot!" A yell came form the door.  
  


Their leader's head snapped up and he met Wolfgang's gaze from the door. The nobles were all assembled there. 

"What?"  
  


"Come along, we'll show you to your rooms for the night."  
  


The nobles traveled throughout another corridor stopping at intervals to show two of the thieves their room. Racetrack and Spot shared a room, though Race was afraid of being murdered in his sleep. The other rooms were for Snitch and Kid Blink, and Swifty and Pie Eater. Hotshot was rooming with Candy as it was not right for a woman her age to be anywhere near her friends.  
  


They had dinner in Spot and Race's room while they discussed plans for the trip. Only in what the thieves needed to do to survive it though. They agreed not to tell the nobles about the special powers any of them had. They already knew Mouse and Blink were Cascadian, and Mouse was doing this weird thing lately, but a few of the others had talents they didn't know about. They knew Dutchy and Wolfgang had the gift but were content with the fact that they were the only ones to possess magical powers of any kind.  
  


It was much later that night when they split up to sleep. Each made themselves comfortable in the room in which they were staying. The sheets on the beds were silk with feather pillows. It was heaven compared to what they were used to. They almost felt bad for the three who had been volunteered to leave. Reluctantly they tried to sleep; tomorrow would undoubtedly be a long day, and they would need to be rested and ready.

A/N:  Another chapter done.  The sad thing is we thought we'd have this done by the end of the summer.  We were most definitely wrong.  This story will probably be going well into next summer.  Seeing as both of us work and do band related stuff until Thanksgiving the chapters will probably come pretty slowly, but we'll try to get them up for you.  We're having a blast writing this too.

Thank you so much for all the new reviewers last time and please continue to do so.

So yeah, as usual it is me, Hotshot, finishing these off.  My lovely job to do the final edit and post.  I'm bored and no one's home this afternoon so I figured I'd do shout-outs to all the people that have reviewed because I realized we haven't done any yet.  So starting form the beginning.

Shout outs:

Morning Dew:  I'm glad you're going to be around to hear from throughout this.  And it's really great to hear that our story is well written and stuff.  Yeah there are some issues with spacing that we fixed.  As for the ones remaining where there are sometimes bigger spaces with no stars.  My computer doesn't like me so it happens for no reason.  And as for Spot and Race, those to should provide further entertainment throughout this whole thing.

Raven46:  Another fan of Jack and Spot.  ::claps hands over face::  Anyway, we completely forgot that people usually expect a casting call when this came up and we filled all the spots so sorry.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story though.

Carridwen4:  Glad you like Spot.  Both of us like to play around with his character.  Tamora Pierce is cool and she already made up these certain kinds of magic so it helps.

K Julie S: Don't make me write all that out.  Glad you like the characters and story.  Again sorry about the casting call.

Jacky Higgins:  Glad to find another Tamora Pierce fan.  Those books are all so good.

Shot Hunter:  Spot + Race = comic relief.  Though that might change to Race and Wolfgang pretty quickly.  Glad you're enjoying it.

Shade:  ::nudges SaL:: see I told you we're loved.  ::removes all sugar within reach of Shade::  You definitely don't need anymore of this, unless it will make you review again, in which case you can have it back.

Spider Chick:  I think unusual is a good thing in this genre.  Anyone can do the whole boy meets girl thing.  So hopefully unusual = well liked.

Ok, I'm done with that. We'll try and get these done more often.  New chapter will be up hopefully within the next three weeks or so.  ::cringes at the sound of that delay::  I know it's a long time, sorry, we'll try for earlier.

Forever,

Exempt From Sanity  

   
  
  



	6. Are You Willing to Risk Your Life on Tha...

Disclaimer:  These things are just getting annoying now.  Disney owns _the_ newsies.  Either SaL or Hotshot owns anyone else.  Check previous chapter if you're confused.  Understand?  Good.

Justify The Thrill  
Chapter 6   
Exempt From Sanity  
  


Despite the bed being softer than any he'd slept in for years Spot was up at first light the next morning. He moved around the room and dressed in the noble's clothes quietly, leaving Racetrack asleep in his bed. There was a guard waiting for him outside the door, and he followed the man down a maze of stairways to the stable. They stood by the door for what seemed to be only a few minutes before three figures appeared through the early morning mist. They followed Spot inside and returned to his room.  
        

It was a slap in the face for Race to be awakened by a splash of ice-cold water on his face. Mouse stood over him with a grin for a moment longer before Spot replaced her. "Get up and get ready," He hissed, "I have to wake the others."  
        

He moved along the rooms not caring if he bothered anyone. He threw open the doors to his friends' rooms and woke them in whatever way he saw fit. In each room he ordered them dressed and ready within the half hour.  
         

To his surprise Candy was already awake when he reached the room she was sharing with Hotshot.   
        

"Dutchy woke me up," She explained, "He has the gift you know. He can send messages to a persons mind. Uses light to wake people up early. King Adonis must have woken him up early."  
        

Spot just nodded, unsure what to make of the noble's kindness. It was the only side he had seen of her and he was still unsure if she would actually be able to fight if needed.  
        

He passed her and pulled the blanket off of Hotshot. It woke her up but she refused to even open her eyes. She curled into a ball and rolled over. "You need to be ready in half an hour," Spot warned her. He turned to Candy, "Make sure she gets up, will you."  
        

Candy nodded a wicked glint in her eye. Spot closed the door behind him and half-expected to hear Hotshot scream. It wasn't until halfway down the hall that he finally heard it.   
        

It seemed that Dutchy had woken the remaining nobles as they were all assembled at the gates when Spot and the thieves joined them. All were decked out in the same fancy clothing as their enemies of sorts. Guards soon arrived at the gate; several surrounded the king and others walking their mounts.  
        

There were fifteen of the best palace horses as well as two stockier ones pulling a cart. Two packhorses were tied to the back of the cart, loaded down with supplies. All of the animals, even the packhorses which were honestly plain looking looked majestic compared to the mountain ponies and odd horses that most of the city's occupants owned. Their gear was new, but looked like it had been common made.   
        

Spot took a rather large package from Specs and slipped it onto the cart without being noticed. What he'd brought would most definitely be needed soon. He moved back into position and looked toward the king.  
        

"I want to thank you and your friends for doing this, Spot." King Adonis said, "Most thieves around here would rather spend their lives in jail than do me a favor. You are truly a good man."  
        

Spot nodded, "Thank you sir." He didn't necessarily agree with the king but he didn't see any need to be rude either. He stepped forward and faced his friends. They all looked considerably more awake and alert than they had when he'd woken them not thirty minutes before.  
        

He spoke directly to them, "If any of you back down now I'll understand. I'm sorry I had to drop all this on you so fast, and I didn't really give you time to think about it. Now that you really understand what we're doing I won't be mad if you want to back out."  
        

All of the thieves exchanged glances. It would be the understatement of the century to say that any of them were exactly eager to go but they weren't about to let Spot get stuck with these nobles for more than a month by himself. They also weren't about to march back to Blue or give up the chance to do something like this.  
        

Race seemed to redeem himself for his actions the past day by speaking up for all of them, "What and let you have all the fun, no way!"  
        

Spot gave him a knowing smile, "This isn't gonna be fun-"  
        

"Yeah, yeah, we know; it's gonna be lots of hard work." Race interrupted him, "but I think we can handle it."  
        

"That goes for all of you too," King Adonis continued. His gaze was directed toward the knights and squires. "I personally think all of you are too young to be doing this. If I could I'd send more experienced knights, and not squires. If you want to stay here, now is the time to speak up."  
        

Wolfgang looked to Jack who stood in his place, unmoving. The other knights also looked to him and their squires to them. Not one of them even flinched, or had any doubt in themselves. It was almost inhuman to show so little emotion and personal struggle over such a big decision.  
        

"Very well then," King Adonis nodded solemnly. "I wish you all luck. Get there and back as soon as possible, and don't get caught. I only hope you have enough sense to listen to each other. Good luck."  
        

The group dispersed to find their mounts. The cart had been reserved for Swifty and Candy, each side choosing someone to not ride. The nobles chose Candy because she was female, and the thieves Swifty because he was good with horses, and other animals, but that's not important yet.  
        

King Adonis stopped Spot with his long cane, knowing one of the better horses would be saved for him.  
Spot looked up at the king. Being short was the only disadvantage he remembered having to face, but then again, King Adonis towered over everyone, "Can I help you, Sire?" He asked.  
        

"Master Conlon," The king began, "I know you do not think highly of my son and most other nobles."  
        

Spot shrugged, "They don't show any respect for those lower than themselves. I figure that's reason enough not to show it back. Respect must be earned. That's the first thing my friends and I learned in this city."  
        

"That's an important lesson to learn," King Adonis agreed, "It's also something that my son and his friends may not have a firm grasp on. You and your friends have done all sorts of things, dangerous things, am I quite correct."  
        

"Yes sir." Spot agreed.  
        

"When they were pages and squires this lot learned to fight just as well as you probably. The only thing is they are the sons and daughter of nobility so we can't necessarily endanger their lives. And even those that are knights have only just become so. They haven't faced any real danger, and if they did there was always someone older and more experienced there to help them. They don't know how to think on their feet and get out of sticky situations like you and your friends. Also, they aren't as experienced as you are with traveling, especially not without protection."  
        

"What exactly are you trying to say your Majesty?"  
        

"I am saying that I want you to take care of them and make sure to keep them out of trouble. Teach them a bit so they'll be able to take care of themselves in the future. Who knows, maybe you'll even learn something form them."  
        

"I doubt that." Spot shook his head, "I'll try my best." With that he bowed quickly to the king and hurried over the horse that Swifty was holding for him. He walked to the front of the line and took his position next to Jack as Swifty jumped into the cart.   
        

He didn't turn once to look back at the city as they left. The sooner he could put space between himself and Tralee the better, especially for now. The only thing he took notice of were the guards that followed them to the edge of the forest before stopping.  
         

Jack on the other hand glanced back many times at the party of guards that were quickly ushering his father inside. His father hadn't even hung around long enough to watch them go. There had been no farewell words to him, the king's son, but it seemed he'd spoken at great length with Spot.   
        

As they reached the forests edge Jack urged his horse into a run. Upon suddenly being away from the restraints of the palace he liked the feeling of the freedom and suddenly wanted to be far away from his father. Spot urged his horse to go faster and the others easily kept the pace.  
  
  


Perhaps the running horses and clink of metal form both weapons and tack was why no one noticed. Perhaps the guards were too lazy or just didn't care enough. Whatever the reason no one noticed when a strange figure rode near the path still in the brush, following a good distance behind the group.  
  
  


  
* * *  
  


            Spot kept an eye on their surroundings. He knew these woods and the road well. His friends and himself had often traveled it, selling the items they stole from the palace. He knew they would not reach another village before nightfall. That was what the nobles wanted and thought, but he knew better. Even the fastest horses in Rosslare couldn't make it that far in one day. But he wasn't about to ruin their fun and tell Jack that.  
After the first half hour Jack had slowed their pace. Spot let him set the pace, because he wasn't concerned with how long the trip took, in fact, the longer the better. The longer it took the more the king was willing to pay them. Jack's sudden speed as they entered the woods had startled him a bit. He'd disguised a look at Jack and seen anger etched across the young noble's face.  
            

This boy has everything he could ever want Spot thought to himself what does he have to be angry about. He decided it would be better not to question him and just go along with it. It had been so long since he'd last ridden that he certainly didn't mind the feel of the breeze on his face.  
            

They rounded a sharp corner at about noon. It was nothing special. They'd passed several almost identical to it along the road already. This corner was different though. Spot knew this corner very well. This is why he brought his horse to a very abrupt stop. The other thieves followed suit very quickly. Swifty stopped the cart so quickly that he almost sent Candy tumbling out of it. The other nobles had to force their horses to the side to avoid collisions. Jack turned form several feet ahead and returned to them.  
            

"What's wrong?" He asked Spot, "It's too early to stop."  
            

Spot said nothing but made a quick motion with his hands. The thieves all dismounted and gave their reins to whichever noble they were nearest to. Swifty handed out several small, tightly packed bags that had been hidden in the cart. The nobles only sat speechless as the ten thieves dispersed into the woods.   
            

"What the hell are they doing?" Wolfgang spat. He turned to Jack, "For all we know this could be a trap."  
            

Skittery proceeded to call out the names of several of the thieves in hopes that they would come back. They all reappeared several minutes later. 

Candy's jaw dropped at the sight of them. "What… Why… Who…" She was nearly speechless.  
            

Jack was the first to speak what all of them were thinking, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He directed the question at Spot.  
            

He asked with good reason. Every single one of the thieves was now wearing what she or he had been when they had first met the nobles. Their clothes were those of common people. The boys were made of course fabrics and the girls wore their old clothes. Mouse wore her dress proudly, and Hotshot her leggings and blouse. Their clothes were all stained or worn looking.   
            

"You and your men need to change," Spot said. He caught the bag that Swifty threw at him and heaved it at Jack. The noble caught it deftly.   
            

Jack pulled out a set of worn clothes and looked at them in disgust. "What do you think you're trying to pull?"  
            

Spot sighed and opened his mouth to speak.  
            

"I wouldn't wear these rags if you paid me."  
            

Spot went red with anger at Jacks poor choice in words. "Listen here you stuck up, arrogant, little snob, "He practically spat, "I don't care what the hell you think at the moment, or what you have to say. It's time you shut up and listen to me. If we stay dressed in those fancy clothes you want us to we're going to be robbed and probably killed before we even reach the first town on the way to Odessa. If you want me to put it simply, the shirt you are wearing, or the leggings, or the cloak are all worth more than all eighteen of our lives to the common thieves that live around here.   
            

"If we dress like commoners and thieves and hide our weapons for the most part they will just think we're commoners or thieves selling stuff from town to town. They could still attack us, but the chances of that happening slim to none."  
            

Jack just stared at him.  
            

"Maybe we should just change then, "Bumlets suggested. He was immediately shushed by Skittery and Dutchy.  
            

"What's it gonna be Jack?"  
            

Jack threw the clothing to the ground at Spot's feet, "Forget it. I'm not dressing like some common criminal just so you can get a laugh."  
            

Wolfgang loudly agreed form behind him.  
            

Spot had to fight to control his temper. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists before he spoke calmly, and evenly, "You're going to regret that."  
            

The two of them sat there for several minutes, just staring at each other. Neither was willing to turn away first and show defeat. As if some cue had been dropped an arrow soared through the air. It caught Wolfgang's fancy feathered hat, pulling it from his head and connecting it to a nearby tree. A second caught Jack's cloak, pining it to a tree that was luckily less that a foot away from him.  
            

Jack managed to pull the arrow out of the tree and climb down from his horse. He got right up in Spot's face and held it between them. "This was your doing; you're setting us up." He accused.  
            

Spot's face remained deathly calm. He didn't even wince as Jack screamed in his face. Very slowly a smirk crossed his features. His eyes sparkled with delight. "Maybe it was Jackie-boy, but then again, maybe it wasn't. How do you know for sure? Are you really willing to risk it all over something so trivial?"  
            

Jack stared long and hard into Spot's eyes, trying to find some hint to the answer. Finally he let out a cry on injustice and snatched the clothes from Spot. "Come on," he called toward his friends talking toward the woods.  
            

"But Jack-" David began to protest.  
            

"Now." He commanded. Each of the nobles climbed immediately down form their horses and followed him into the woods, each taking a bag from one of the thieves.  
  


  
            Close to two hundred feet from the roadside an archer sat contently in his perch, a tall oak tree. He twirled an arrow around his fingers. Then he quickly knocked and released it, sending it into the ground by Spots feet. As soon as he saw Spot pick it up he began his decent. He'd lost a complete day of business by doing this, but it was worth it to see the looks on those spoiled brats faces, and besides Spot and his friends were his best customers. If they died so would his business.   
  


  
            Spot picked up the arrow and uncurled the message that was tied to it. He pitched the arrow into the woods where the nobles were sure not to find it, and then opened the letter.  
  
                                                            _-Spot,  
                                                            Hopefully that was enough to convince   
                                                            them. Watch your back and get   
                                                            home in one piece. Good luck.   
                                                            By the way, you owe me.  
                                                                             -Blue _  
  
Spot smirked and waved in the direction from which the arrow had come.  He noticed a small patch of blue among the green of the leaves that surrounded them.  He slid the note into his pocket and turned to his friends.  They all grinned as the nobles came out form the woods.

  
  


A/N:  Two reviews! That's it; this must be getting really pathetic.  Rumor and Spider Chick, you are wonderful.  Not going to do personal shout-outs this time but you are.  I'm sorry but I'm just too tired from work and school.

            Now, for those of you that did _not_ leave a review last time you read, pleasepleaseplease leave a review.  We really want to know what you think of this because we're hoping to change names and other stuff and getting it published after it is finished.  We need your input.  

            Also, I know this chapter is pretty short but the next one will be longer, and we will have it up soon.  Anyway, I can't think of anything else to write so I'm going to stop rambling and post this.  Thanks for reading, review, blah.

Forever, 

Exempt from Sanity


	7. I hate when he's right

Disclaimer:  Have you not seen the past chapters.  You should know by now that we do not own the newsies and that we own which characters.  That enough for you.  If not revert back to another chapter and look at that disclaimer.

Justify The Thrill  
Chapter 7  
Exempt From Sanity  
  
  
  
            The small caravan had been traveling cross-country for hours striving to reach the Brindisi oasis before daybreak. There, the band, mainly the thieves, had decided to spend a day and cross the Glama desert by nightfall. It would be far easier to cross during the cool night, though it wasn't necessary to cross at all. Spot had intended to pass through because his guild was familiar with the region and he planned to take the route toward the great city of Ravana. This would bring them just a few miles from Avignon the secret city of thieves, which many of the Rouges were eager to visit.  
            

The road to Brindisi was long and treacherous, winding sharply through the brush and woodland. Though it was quite dark as a result of vast expanse of tall trees, the sun's immense heat pounded through the large canopies filling the forest with sticky, humid air. The nobles, Candy especially, had begun to appreciate the tattered clothing the Rogues had given them, for they were far lighter and provided some luxury. However their lack of traveling in such conditions tired them out quickly.  
            

Pie led the Convoy alongside Spot, followed closely by Race while Jack and Wolfgang along with their squires struggled to keep up. Behind them rode Blink, Mouse, Hotshot, and Specs who seemed to be amusing themselves with a game. Swifty drove the supply cart with Candy riding in the back, directly behind Racetrack. The rest of the thieves and nobles brought up the rear silently. 

Suddenly Swifty murmured something to Spot as he stopped the wagon, jumped out and switched mounts with Pie, then galloped quickly along the trail to where he'd noticed a group of vultures circling overhead. 

Spot lessened his pace to a slow trot while Jack took the opportunity to glance behind him. The Rogues had become silent and attentive, ready for action whereas Jack's friends appeared worn out as moans escaped their lips.   
            

"Spot" Jack's voice rang out, "I believe it is time to break for camp." The young prince waited a few moments staring intently toward the Rogue leader who gave a snort.  
            

"You've got to be kidding me." He began in a frustrated tone without turning toward the prince. "The day isn't half over."  
            

"My people are tired; they need to rest. Surely you can see that."  
            

"And we need to reach Brindisi before the day's through." Spot snapped quickening the pace once more in an attempt to put distance between himself and Jack.         

A few seconds later he heard a low but familiar whistle, it was Pie's warning signal. Spot whipped his horse about to see that Jack hadn't moved a foot from very place they had spoken. 

"Oh for Mithros' sake!" Spot exclaimed. "What to you think you're doing!"  
            

"We have to stop, my men cannot go further without rest."  
            

"Look, the faster we reach Brindisi, the more time we have to rest before we cross the Glama."  Spot stared the prince down, as the rest of the thieves grew restless behind him. 

"You're crazy Spot! You'll tire us to death! Brindisi is a two-day journey we'll never make it in one. It's impossible!"  
            

"Impossible." The teen spat. "Ha! Impossible is trying to cross an ocean by horse. Seahorses don't count." Spot added before Blink or Mouse could protest. "However I can assure you, your highness, it is not, nor will it ever be impossible to cross a two day stretch of land in one. It can be done, it has been done, and it will be done."   
          

With that the group fell silent the only noise that could be heard was the soft moaning of a gentle breeze passing through and the steady gallop of Swifty's approaching horse. The young thief happened upon the scene in all seriousness. He could almost feel the tension rising between the two leaders who were surrounded by weary nobles and twitchy thieves. 

Sighing he trotted toward the center where Spot and Jack were still staring each other down.  "Spot," he began, "we need to talk." After a long pause a sharp response was heard.  
            

"What is it?" Spot asked, his eyes never leaving the prince's face.  
            

Swifty glanced around at the others indicating his need for privacy. However one look at Spot's impatient face made him think otherwise. "There is a dead coyote a few miles down the trail. A beast much larger and more fearsome than itself killed it. What ever killed it is still there within what I have estimated to be a mile radius."  
            

"How does he know all of this?" The squire David wondered aloud. 

Bumlets shook his head, "that is besides the point."  
            

"What is the point?" Inquired the frustrated Wolfgang.  
            

"Yes" Spot agreed, "What are you trying to say Swifty?"  He finally tore his gaze away from Jack's and looked the thief in the face.  
          

"It would not be wise to go any further tonight. If we did, we would be putting ourselves in danger of an attack."  
            

Spot's fist's seemed to tighten as his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance until he was unable to hold in his fury. Releasing an agitated bellow, the rogue leader sprang from his horse and stomped off into the woodland grumbling a string of vulgar words under his breath.  
            

"Ok then" Came Race's less than chipper voice as he slid from his saddle and rubbed his hand together somewhat excitedly, "lets get this camp started!"  
            

They found a small clearing nearby and led the horses into it. They group set to work, Swifty unsaddled the horses staying with them a while before going with the other thieves in search of water, food, and rocks. They returned moments later to view great tents in their camp.   
            

"Oh how thoughtful!" Mouse exclaimed setting a large bucket of water down, the nobles smiled at the praise. "Now we don't have to search for fire wood!" 

Jack and his friends minus Candy, who was asleep within her own tent, stared at her incredulously, for they did not hear any trace of sarcasm in the girl's voice.   
            

"These are tents, you know, for sleeping in." David explained standing up from the circle his friends were gathered in.  
            

"What do you need those for? We're only in the woods." 

The other nobles began to snicker.  
            

"Where do you expect us to sleep, on the ground?" Skittery sputtered causing the group to erupt with laughter.   
            

"You really don't know what a tent is?" David inquired.  
            

"Of course I know what a tent is! They're like portable rooms made of cloth that people buy so they can brag about how tough and experienced they are because when they travel they sleep in cushioned tents. How can someone be experienced with nature when they sleep inside a tent? You get more out of nature by sleeping on the cool ground under the stars."  
            

"You honestly enjoy sleeping on dirt with insects, not to mention out in the open where who knows what can get at you?" Jack remarked snidely as Mouse's cheeks burned.   
            

"You're making fun of me?" She whispered.  


"She's worse than Mush!" Bumlets joked only seconds before Blink, who had overheard the entire conversation, stood protectively in front of Mouse. 

"What was that?" He snapped drawing the attention of the rogues. 

The nobles silenced, staring at the tall Cascadian boy. "There isn't a problem here, I hope?" A chorus of no followed the question. "Good, then why don't you go away into those little tents of yours since you're so tired."   
            

With that said the group dispersed into their respective tents. Meanwhile Itey and Snitch had set up for a fire while Specs began tossing bed rolls to Blink who set them up in a circle so when the lay down, their heads would lie near each other making it easier to converse. Specs and Pie had found edible berries and Race had arranged several large rocks about the would-be fire as seats, all that was needed was wood for the fire.  
            

Mush emerged from his tent and timidly sat beside Mouse who instantly blushed.     

"Um, I'd like to apologize about our behavior. It was quite rude and I'm sorry that I laughed at you." 

The girl nodded staring out into the trees. "I forgive you," She whispered. 

 Mush smiled and stared at the circle of rocks around a patch of dirt where Itey and Snitch had thrown some leaves. "Is that going to be a fire?"   
            

"No, Spot'll bring plenty of sticks and twigs back with him. He always does." She giggled.   
            

"But maybe we should build the fire now." Hotshot entered the conversation. Standing she moved over toward the tent shared by Jack and David. Squatting down, she inspected the stakes holding it in place. Finally deciding that indeed they were wooden she stood upright once more and gave each a good swift kick causing the tent to collapse onto its inhabitants, who remained deep in slumber.  She collected the stakes depositing them into the stone circle on her way to her seat. 

They lit a fire and swapped stories until Spot came through the brush, arms full of branches as predicted. Dropping them into the fire he took a seat beside Race and began discussing travel plans.   
            

Spot saw that Blink seemed a bit edgy and soon noticed the noble squire Mush sitting beside Mouse. He raised an eyebrow but decided it was too late to comment and he'd discover what was going on later. For now he sent the group to bed.  
            

The thieves lay down to rest and spoke in hushed tones to their neighbors before drifting off to sleep. It was around this time that Mush had returned from his tent in his sleepwear with a bedroll. He set it up beside the fire and made himself comfortable. He lay there for a moment trying to make out the stars through the canopies.   
            

Blink who hadn't been able to sleep saw this and smiled. He was could now forgive the boy as Mouse had. With his new found trust for Mush he was finally able to rest deciding that the boy would turn out to be a good friend. 

*    *    *

            In their usual spirit when they traveled the thieves were up an hour before the sun.  Swifty attended to the horses, seeming to be very glad to have them around for once.  Spot and Pie were going over several maps of the trails; drawing in the ones they knew of.  Race had dragged Blink along with him to check the supplies and see if anything had been stolen during the night.  Snitch and Itey were off to get water from a nearby stream and refill everyone's canteens.  Mouse and Hotshot were repacking everyone's sleeping rolls and conversing quietly with Specs as he stirred a soupy looking substance over a small fire.

            "So is Spot really planning to go to…" Hotshot trailed off and glanced at the still sleeping Mush, "you know where."

            "I guess," Mouse said, "I wonder what it's like there."

            "Hey that's right, you and Blink weren't there last time, were you?" Specs glanced up at her.

            "No," she mumbled rolling up the last of the bedrolls.  She tossed it to the pile of them, "but I'm really wondering how the hell Spot is going to get them all in there without them realizing where they are."

            "That's easy," Hotshot said, "most people, especially nobles believe that Avignon is a myth.  Nobles are convinced it is because they have never found it, and even if they do they won't know how to get there.  Spot has all the maps."  She tasted Specs' bubbling concoction, "Needs more berries."

            "I think I know how to cook, thank you very much." He looked at her appalled.

            "You think you know how to do a lot of things." She retorted.  She picked up two bedrolls and walked toward where Swifty was tacking up the horses.

            "You're not getting out of it that easy," Specs said, jumping up after her.  She sped up and he chased her over too the other side of the camp.

            "I swear to Mithros, you two," Mouse growled.  She'd been standing on the log Specs was sitting on.  His sudden movement had caused the log to roll slightly, in turn causing Mouse to fall to the ground.  Well, not the ground exactly.  "Ugh, Mush, I am so sorry!"

            "What time is it," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  

            " A little bit after dawn."

            Mush pushed himself out of the bedroll and began to immediately roll it up.  He added it to the pile and went into his tent to dig out some clothes.

            The other nobles soon began to awake.  Bumlets, Wolfgang, Skittery, Dutchy, and Candy came out of their tents one by one and began to take them down.  It was highly amazing that the large things could be packed so tightly into their bags.

            At the same time the thieves were gathering around the fire.  They instructed the nobles to leave their bedrolls in the pile and they could all pack them when they left.  Specs began to hand out bowls of the berries.

Candy took a seat between Dutchy and Pie Eater.  She mumbled a polite 'thank you' as Specs handed her a bowl.  Eating it made her much more awake.  Suddenly she caught sight of the lumpy, fallen in tent on the other side of the clearing.  "Uhhh…Pie Eater," she began.

"Yeah," He looked up from his breakfast.

"Are," she started laughing, "Are Jack and David still in there?"

Pie nodded, "Hotshot kicked out the stakes to start a fire last night." He turned to Spot, "The sleeping beauties are still out cold."

"I realize that." Spot replied.

Pie gave him a pleading look and Spot nodded.  Pie grinned and licked his lips as he stood up, carefully picking up the bucket of water that was for putting out their fire.  He carried it over and swung back.

"Don't-" Wolfgang tried to stop him.

Pie sent the water careening over the flattened tent.  A second later there were two, very loud screams being emitted from the tent.  The cloth began moving this way and that as the two nobles struggled to get out.

Everyone else was frozen; the thieves by laughter, and the nobles in shock.  The two boys cried out in somewhat of a panic until they were able to find their way out of the tent.

Spot chose this moment to shake his head, "What a waste of water."

Mouse and Blink locked eyes and turned toward the tent, concentrating.  It was hard to be sure what scared the nobles more, having water thrown on them to wake them up, or having it evaporate and refill a bucket in front of their eyes.  The thieves were still in hysterics when the bucket was full again.  A few of the nobles were trying to smother their laughter as well.

Jack moved to examine the tent and noticed the missing stakes, "Who did this?"

"I did," Hotshot laughed.  "Last night too, I'm surprised neither of you woke up and noticed.  We needed wood for the fire.  It'll happen to all of them eventually, so you might as well get used to sleeping outside.  Basically everyone watched it happen."

"What on earth were you thinking," Jack snapped, "Do you have any idea who you are doing these things too.  Nobles and a future king."  He turned to Spot, "And you, condoning this type of behavior, no encouraging it.  I swear that when we return to Tralee I will see to it that your men are all adequately punished for their deeds, and that you have to watch all of it."

Spot's face had hardened as he listened to Jack speak, "I doubt that.  You see Jack I am the one who has all the maps, I am the one who has the power to leave _you_ behind, alone and defenseless around some people who don't take kindly to nobles.  Oh no, not at all.  And don't think I won't.  Your father sent us along to baby-sit you, which I can deal with, but I will not be talked down to by someone who has no experience in real life. Now," He shoved a bowl into Jack's hands. "Shut your trap, have some breakfast and pack that _tent_.  We're leaving in twenty minutes."

Jack looked like he wanted to say something but restrained himself, something Spot definitely _would not_ have done under any circumstances if Jack had chosen to speak, so it was probably a wise choice.  

Twenty-five minutes later they were all mounting their horses and starting back along the trail.  At least the first fifteen minutes were spent in utter silence.  Even the thieves dared not to make small talk when Spot was in a mood like this.  Snitch and Itey were in the cart today and the fact that they, the most rambunctious of the thieves not saying a word was, well, saying something.  Swifty was riding next to Spot and was eventually the first to speak.  

"Spot," his voice shook.  He stopped his horse.

Spot pulled on his reins and made the horses he was riding turn.  He could tell that Swifty was upset by the sound of his voice, and as much as Spot wanted to be alone with his thoughts he wouldn't ignore his friends.  He met Swifty's gaze and saw him looking down toward the road.  "What is it?"

"It was here, last night.  The coyote.  I saw it with my own eyes, Spot.  That thing was huge.  Whatever moved it must have been, I don't know, bigger than any of the horses."  He squirmed a bit in the horses saddle, "We just need to get moving faster and get out of here." 

"Alright," Spot used a gentle voice that was rarely used.  He turned to the rest of the group and yelled to them, "Alright, you heard him, pick up the pace!"

They did so with a renewed sense of urgency, urging the horses faster.  This went on for a short period of time, until they felt that they were out of danger's reach.

Jack had taken the place next to Spot an hour later.  The two of them had not spoken since their confrontation that morning, and neither was looking forward to it.  The loathing they felt for one another was only growing as each day passed by.  The two couldn't wait to be rid of each other, and would make it a long trip for everyone else.

Occasionally they exchanged the briefest of glances, each letting the other know that he was still angry.  The rest of them had fallen into hushed conversations behind them but didn't want to interfere.

They rounded a bend in the path only three hours after they had left camp.  The trees opened several yards ahead, and about a mile away, in the distance, one could see the towers of Brindisi and see carts from other trails.  The company stopped, all looking at the city in wonder.  They'd actually reached it without killing each other.

Spot turned to them.  The thieves all winced; he was smirking.  "Look at that.  Brindisi, only three hours from where we stopped, and we stopped with at least two hours of good light left last night.  If we'd kept going like I said we would have made it here last night and been able to sleep in a nice inn.  We'd have been able to cross the Glama tonight."  He let go of his reins and looked up at the sky, putting his arms out to his sides, "Why me, huh?"

Jack urged his horse into a walk, "Get over it, we're here now."

Spot let out one last aggravated growl and seemed to release all his tension, "Fine."  He kicked his horse hard in the sides, "C'mon guys."  The horse charged down the path in the direction of the town.  The thieves all urged their horses to run, following Spot's lead.  It had been a while since they had brought their goods to Brindisi, and they had old friends to catch up with.  

The noble's didn't see what the rush was about, but didn't mind joining a _real _civilization again so soon.

"What is your business here?" A man at the gate called out as they reached an ancient archway that marked the city's great entrance.

"Hello Roman," Spot called.  "We've got some goods to distribute.  Looking for lodging too.  We need to cross the Glama tomorrow night."

"You're crazy to be crossing that desert more than once in your life, mister Conlon, many don't even make it across once.  How many times will this make it?"

"Ten."

"And what kind of goods are you bringing in?"

"That is for me to know, not you, Roman."  It was quite obvious Spot and his group knew this man as they were shouting various 'hellos'.

"Stolen, no doubt."

Spot laughed, "Stolen is such a harsh word."  He led them all into the streets inside the wall.

"He was right, unfortunately," David said, begrudgingly, "We could have made it here last night."

"I hate when he's right," Jack mumbled to David and Wolfgang as they steered their horses in through the archway that lead into the busy city of Brindisi.    

A/N: Another chapter up, aren't you happy.  Basically this is that last chapter you will see until about the end of the month.  We both have jobs, and the first football game is Friday night.  Need to practice.  I am also not going to be home the next two weekends and homework is starting to pile up a bit.  

So, yeah, we hope you liked this chapters.  Shout-outs will be done again eventually but I'm to tired from work to do them now so bear with me, maybe next time.  We'll talk to you if we need to use your character 'cause as you see we need a few with names, this does _not_ mean to send in a cc.  

If you liked it review, please review.  We didn't get that many for the last chapter and it was kinda depressing.  The longer the better, and personally I love people who leave run on reviews.  So, I will stop rambling and let you get to reviewing.

Forever,

Exempt From Sanity   


	8. Shut up and tend to the horses

Disclaimer:  We claim rights only to Hotshot, Candy, Mouse, Sem, Leeta, Raz, Felix, and any of the other shopkeepers that pop up in the chapter.  The newsies on the other hand, well we're working on getting them to.  But for now…

Justify the Thrill  
Chapter 8  
Exempt from Sanity  
  
  
Brindisi was a great oasis of sorts surrounded by a treacherous forest on one side and a barren desert on the other. The thieves had arrived precisely at sun up while the only signs of life were the merchants setting up their stands along the main road. This was quite shocking for one used to the unnerving bustle of the Brindisi atmosphere.  
  


The group had been making there way down a small side street into the poorer regions of the town with the nobles following them closely. 

Specs who had taken the lead, as the group entered the city, stopped abruptly before a small tavern, which the thieves appeared to know well. Entering, the teen gave a shrill whistle to the dozing owner. "Sem!"  
  


The snoring man snapped to attention. "Wha-, Specs!" The elderly man exclaimed with astonishment. "Specs, Spot, Pie, wha-…your all here! And I see ye've come with buddies."  
  


The Rogues nodded begrudgingly, insulted that the nobles had been mistaken as their friends or worse yet some of their own.   
"Well I certainly wasn't expecting ye! No sir! Haven't seen ye 'round these parts in many moons, many moons I tell ye! I was beginning to think ye was avoiding me poor old soul staying away fer so long."   
  


Bumlets stared wondrously at the exuberant manner of old the man. He'd watched as he maneuvered his great body around the large desk and began leading the traveling companions deeper within the small tavern.   
  


"What'll ye be looking fer this time me lads and lasses? Same as usual I suppose? Oh yes, same as usual! I'll give ye nothing but me finest!" 

At this the thieves could do nothing to hide their grins. Sem had been nothing short of a grandfatherly figure toward the lot of them. Whenever they lodged in the oasis he'd spoil them rotten. He took them to the top floor where there was an assortment of rooms. Three bedrooms and one sitting room, which connected them. It was somewhat of a small apartment, which he reserved for only the Rogues, who in turn paid him generously for it.   
  


"Well here ye are same as when ye left it just this time last year! How long ye'd be in for?" He inquired setting down the girls' belongings, which he'd so politely relieved them of downstairs.   
  


"Oh just for today we're hoping, if all goes according to schedule we'll be crossing the Galma by nightfall." Specs replied for the group. 

"Thanks Sem for such fine hospitality. Now if you'll excuse us we ought to be getting settled."  
  


"Quite right! Quite right! I meself ought to be headed to the bottom floor. Many regulars to attend to ye know, very busy this place is! Very busy indeed!"   
  


Spot couldn't help but smile at the exuberant old man as he exited with a wink. Facing the hodgepodge group of thieves and nobles he cleared his throat. "Ok, obviously this is where we are residing tonight if we have complications with our traveling. Now, we have to take advantage of our time here. That means, Race, that all of us should get our butts here sometime during the day to rest. And I don't mean getting drunk in the tavern making asses of yourselves." He glared at Snitch and Itey as he spoke. "I swear if any of you slow us down tonight you will be left behind. I will not have the lives of any of you endangered because one of you is too pigheaded to take a 'nap'. We have to reach the Pave oasis by day break because once the sun creeps over those hills we're done for."  
  


"Um, aren't you kind of…overreacting?" Dutchy commented.  
  


"Well when your walking through the desert with the sun beating down on your back, and you've got no food, water, or anything for that matter because just the small weight of a pack is enough to make you collapse. After you've experienced that, then, and only then, you can talk to me about overacting. Until then, you're just going to have to take my word for it."  
  


Hotshot, Mouse, and basically all of the rogues had already split off to settle into their rooms, having all heard Spot's speech, at least once before, when each of them had first crossed the Glama. Meanwhile they settled into their rooms, the girl's whose room was the largest and between the other two, occupied by the boys, dragged Candy along with them. They were eager to show the noble the finer points of being a thief.  
  


Spot finally noticed their absence and called them back. "Listen up, we meet here exactly one half hour before nightfall ya got that? No later. We'll eat and gather our belongings. Now all of my men, and women know Brindisi well, as you can see we spend some time here every year or so. So I want my thieves to be responsible for their respective noble. If they get lost and set us back a day it will be on you heads. You are free to do what you please as long as you get some merchandise sold."  
  


With those final words the group made their way to the ground floor dispersing as they exited the building into the rapidly filling streets. Specs, Hotshot, Candy, and Dutchy went chattering off one way; while both Blink and Mouse seized one of Mush's arms pulling him through the crowds and making a point to show him their favorite spot. Snitch and Itey took Skittery along with them leaving Swifty, Pie, and Race to themselves. Forgotten were Bumlets, Jack, Wolfgang, and David all of whom were swallowed by the busy streets left to the mercy of the heartless crowds. People and carts whirled by them all trying to get to someplace from somewhere.   
  


Spot on the other hand remained within the already smoky confines of the tavern. He sat at the bar inhaling a drink or two before discreetly handing Sem a fine gold pocket watch decorated with striking rubies. From his perch on the stool, Spot noticed the four forgotten nobles lost in the bustling streets. Sighing deeply he stood knowing that though he preferred to wander alone, today he'd have to look after three nobles and a prince.  
  
  


* * *  
  


Snitch and Itey had dragged Skittery along with them for some unknown reason. One or the other had decided it would be fun to drag one of the nobles along with them and at least partially listen to Spot. The three of them set off through a maze of alleys as Snitch insisted they visit and old business associate of his.  
  


Skittery was tall, at least head and shoulders above the rest of them. It helped for the fact that many saw the two as easy to beat, meaning they'd gotten into a lot of fights in Brindisi. Skittery looked to be a fighter in his thieves clothing; no one would mess with them this time. The young noble had light brown hair, which had a tendency to fall into his cloudy gray eyes. Skittery, who normally wore clothing of the fine silks and linens, was now dressed in a dull gray shirt beneath a pale tunic, and pants made of a heavy suede-like material. However, contrasting the outfit was his fine leather boots lined in rabbit's fur, which he had refused to change.   
  


They reached the small stand after about an hour of searching the crowded streets for the right buyer. By this time Skittery was seriously wondering what the two of them are trading. Neither seemed to have his pockets stuffed with much as the day they met, and none of them was carrying anything. Snitch, however, babbled on about how they'd get a good price for what they had. He finally spotted the right stand, knowing it was the one only by a strip of blue cloth that hangs in a corner. He picked up his pace and hopped up so that he was sitting comfortably on the counter when he reached it.  
  


The vender was seemingly searching for something buried in the back and is not watching the street, so Snitch's antics were not noticed.  
  


"Morning Leeta," He greeted her loudly as Itey and Snitch reached them.  
  


The girl stood up quickly and spun to see them. She was shorter than all of the three boys with short hair that seemed to fit her well. She was thin, but so were most of Brindisi's inhabitants due to their way of living. Her hands flew to cover her face for a moment before she spoke, 

"Ayii, it's about time the two of you got back here. It's been over a year. I'd been wondering if you'd all gotten caught and thrown in jail. Oohh… and you brought a friend."  
  


Itey shrugged, "Skittery this is Leeta. Leeta this is Skittery. He's a Gorgon. It's a long story. Don't worry though, this one's cool."  
  


Leeta looked over the tall noble, "I guess so." She paused, glancing around quickly, "So, what'd you bring me?"  
  


Snitch and Itey smirked at one another and opened their jackets. They pulled small gold, silver, and bejeweled mementos out of their well-hidden pockets. Skittery's eyes went wide. He was positive he'd seen at least three quarters of the items in the palace at one time or another.  
  


Leeta's eyes were wide as well, but with pleasure. She let out a bit of a shriek, "You guy's this'll keep me fed and lodged for a month or two." She turned toward the back of the stand, "Let me find my money." She reappeared a moment later. "How much do you want for the lot of it?"  
  


Itey looked over what they had brought, "Five gold rusheks apiece. Plus two silver melis for anything with jewels."  
  


Leeta looked at him as though he were mad, "I'll give you two rusheks and one meli."  
  


Itey replied, "That's out of the question."  
  


"Think of what you just asked me for."  
  


"Oh, shut it, you two." Snitch began separating the goods by what they were made of. Soon he had three small piles. "How about this; two rusheks for anything silver, three for gold, and four rusheks and one meli for anything containing jewels?"  
  


Leeta averted her gaze from them and looked over the items counting and doing the math in her head. "That sounds about right," she turned to Itey, "It's a good thing he's here or you'd never sell a thing." She counted out the money in her purse. "So that's ninety-four rusheks and three melis for you guys."  
  


Snitch grinned, "Pleasure doing business with you."  
  


"Make sure you bring the lot of you by here next time your in town. Mithros knows how much I could get out of all of you." She handed him two more rusheks, "Now go get yourself and your friends some drinks from Sem."  
  


They started off, giving Skittery the heavy money pouch to hold. "That was brilliant negotiation," He commented.  
  


Snitch shrugged, "Could've gotten more out of her, but she needs the money so we sell it to her for cheap."  
  


"You mean that's not a lot for all that stuff?"  
  


"Not even close," Itey laughed, "We could've gotten my price or higher easy. Leeta's a friend so she gets first choice."  
  


The three of them walked back into the tavern and sat down at the bar. Sem was almost instantly there and had a round of drinks in front of them. Snitch and Itey gulped theirs down while Skittery watched.  
  


"Ain't ya thirsty?" Itey asked him.  
  


"Yeah, but didn't Spot say not to drink?"  
  


"He always says that. Thing is we always choose to ignore him too. As long as we don't drink too much we can just go sleep it off upstairs this afternoon. If you feel so bad about it though we could just have a few and walk around, show you the city."  
  


Skittery downed his drink and turned to watch the beginnings of a bar brawl unfold across the room. "Nah, I'm good here."  
  
  


* * *  
  


Pie and Swifty followed the muttering Racetrack across several streets and through alleyways. Had any of the nobles been with them they would have wondered only how lost they were. However, the thieves knew better. Even in his angry state, in which most would wander aimlessly, Racetrack knew where he was going.   
  


The boy knew almost every city they'd visited inside and out. He studied maps endlessly and could easily tell you where everything was. It was slightly annoying how he could walk into a city they had not been to before and know exactly where to go.   
  


Odessa was one of the few cities it was impossible to find a map to. Not that they didn't exist, only that it wasn't something that shopkeepers sold or public places held. He'd make one up in his own time though.  
  


He finally stalked into a courtyard and sat down abruptly on the edge of a fountain. Swifty and Pie plopped down on either side of him, matching grins on their faces.  
  


"What now?" Pie asked.  
  


"What's he snapping at me about resting for, huh? He's worse that any of us, he never sleeps when we stay in towns. He won't even sit down before we leave tonight." Race rolled his eyes, "So pray tell why he gave me that look."  
  


"Maybe it's 'cause you were so tired you nearly fell off the cart last time we went through the desert. Not that you were really tired though, just a little hung over. Spot doesn't know that though."  
  


A grin crossed Racetrack's face, "We got out of noble duty."   
  


"Hmm…" Pie looked at him, "Oh damn, he's he's not going to be happy we ditched the lot of them.. Why do I have a feeling he'll take it out on you though."  
  


Races smile broadened, "Always does." With that he stood up and strode off in a completely different direction from which they'd come. Swifty and Pie unenthusiastically stood up.  
  


"And he wonders why Spot threatens his life so much," Swifty muttered.  
  


"What're we going to do about the nobles?" Pie asked, "Spot isn't gonna be happy."  
  


"Someone else will take them. It's not our problem today." He raised an eyebrow as Race stepped into a store several yards away. Several hammocks hung inside. He looked over at Pie.  
  


"Might as well," the taller boy said walking through the stone doorway.  
  


An hour later the three of them had finished negotiations with the shopkeeper over several gold and silver items exchange for sixty or so rusheks. Race had done most of the bargaining and probably cheated the shopkeeper out of a little more than necessary but it was what he always did.  
  


"Spot wants us to get some rest," Race said as he collapsed into one of the hammocks, "We'll get some rest." He shoved off the ground with his foot and sent the hammock into a peaceful swinging."  
  


The other two quickly dropped into nearby hammocks to relax. They'd get little on the trip and decided to bide their time. Race soon pulled out a flask he'd stolen from behind Sem's desk and began to pass it around.   
  


It took over an hour of them harassing customers and swinging wildly form the hammocks for the shopkeeper to get fed up. He chased them out of the shop with a broom, yelling obscenities after them as they stumbled down the street.  
  


  
* * *  
  


Mouse and blink dragged Mush along after them as they stumbled into the bustling marketplace. Their pace never slowed, even when they tripped or ran into other groups. Their grips on Mush only tightened when he tried to stop and look around.   
  


The noble was intrigued with the surrounding people and things. He'd barely had time to enjoy Tralee's market during his training and if Wolfgang ever let him do anything it was a miracle. Don't get him wrong, Wolfgang was great and he couldn't have asked for a better knight to be squire to but Wolfgang worked very hard, often too hard and dragged Mush along with him.  
  


"You guys," he finally complained, "Slow down a little."  
  


All at once the two of them stopped and released him. The forward momentum sent him stumbling past them and he tumbled to the dirt road they had been running along. He pushed himself up slowly, "Gee, thanks."  
  


Mouse couldn't help but giggle at the poor noble as she helped him up, "Sorry about that." She looked at the two boys, "So, where do you guys want to go?"  
  


Mush just looked around in confusion, having no idea where anything was as he hadn't been there before. Blink's face glowed as he smiled. He gave Mouse a knowing look.  
  


She rolled her eyes, "You are such a guy!" She hit him lightly on the arm. "Honestly, you expect me to sell all of this stuff by myself?"  
  


"You've got Mush to help you." Blink pointed out.  
  


"Yeah, like a noble knows how to bargain with the traders here?"  
  


"Well actually-" Mush was cut off.  
  


"Moouussee…" Blink begged, "Pllleeaassee…"  
  


She threw up her hands, "Fine, go." She yelled after him as he took off. "Try to sell some of your share while you visit. Back here in an hour or two. I swear if you're late I'll kill you!"  
  


Without signaling if he'd heard or not Blink disappeared form sight around a turn. Mouse threw up her hands in frustration before turning to 

Mush, "So you want the tour?"  
  


Mush nodded. He'd been to Brindisi several times before but didn't mind wandering all afternoon. Mouse walked down the road, Mush close behind her. The two of them walked up and down the main roads stopping at each stand to try and sell Mouse's gold from the palace. No one wanted their business.  
  


"Sexist pigs," Mouse mumbled as they reached the point where they'd started. "I hope Blink had better luck than us."   
  


"There's one more stand over there," Mush pointed. "Maybe they'll want to but something."  
  


Mouse looked at him skeptically.  
  


"The worst they can do is say no."  
  


He did have a point. The two of them strode over to the large stand and Mouse pounded on the wooden counter-top. 

"Good evening, Sir," she greeted the owner, "I have some gold items here, straight from the palace," She took out a several gold coins and figurines to show him and continued, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in purchasing some. Very low price I promise."  
  


The man looked her over, "How dare you speak to me woman! Not entirely your fault I suppose. From your strange accent I can tell you're new 

around these parts. Just where are you from, that you don't know your place woman?" The man demanded.   
  


"Cascade" She spoke with confidence. He was a heavy man, large and intimidating. Upon his bald head was a mark indicating his trade, cheep gold earrings hung from disfigured ears, and a great burning scar, obviously some form of dark magic for it was forever ablaze, ran from his left temple to his chin. The man had unnaturally orange eyes and a crooked yellowed grin. A burgundy colored vest was clad on his bare chest, along with black and burgundy striped pants, the style of many sailors of the day. His clothes too were cheap and gave off the odor of stale beer. He looked Mouse over. "And why should I for these items woman? I've been watching you so I know nobody's been buying anything. But suppose I do, what's in it for me? Hmm?" suddenly he seized her wrist with his strong large hand and roughly pulled her across the table forcing their eyes to meet. "Well? If I helped you out you'd be in my debt. I've heard stories about you Cascadian women, so what would I get out of it?"   
  


Mouse was stunned by his malicious words. She was too shocked to be angry, and instead felt a strange numbness creep over her. Slowly she managed to free herself from his grip and back up safely toward her companion.  
  


Mush on the other hand was outraged; as far as he knew it was horrible to speak to a lady of any class in the way that man had just spoken. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together in anger at the man.  
  


"How dare you sir," he growled, "What do you think you're doing insulting a woman like that. She may be of low class but that is no excuse. Now take it back, I've got plenty of friends close by, two have the gift, and I'm willing to bet all the guys will be very interested in knowing if your explanation is good enough. Some of the girls as well, now that I think of it."  
  


The man had paled slightly as Mush spoke. Though Mush thought it was fright over the threat, Mouse knew it wasn't. There were several knives from a nearby stand that had magically lifted and were floating in the air pointing directly at the man.  
  


Blink rounded the corner to meet up with him and stopped dead in his tracks, "Mouse! What are you doing?"  
  


"It isn't me," she cried, "It, it must be Mush. Mush, calm down and let him apologize."  
  


Mush looked at her, his anger broken, and the knives dropped. He saw them and gaped.   
  


"I am terrible sorry, ma'am," the owner quickly apologized as though his life were on the line. "Please, let me buy some of your wares."  
The man paid a large sum for several small items and the three set off again. 

Mush began to babble about what he'd done, "How? What? 

How did I?"  
  


"I think there's something about you and Mouse," Blink said, "You can both do that. I know Mouse couldn't do it before she met you and I've known her longer than anyone."  
  


"I couldn't either," Mush swore.  
  


"One thing's for sure, we don't tell anyone until after we cross the Glama," Blink made them promise, "We don't need any more complications right now."  
  


"Alright," Mush agreed, "Then we should tell Wolfgang. He studies magic. Maybe he knows something about it."  
  


"Who else has the gift?" Mouse asked suddenly.  
  


Both boys turned to her.  Mouse hadn't spoken since they'd started walking back.  Both expected it to be because she was angry, when in reality she was thinking.  
  


"Which of the other nobles has the gift? You said there were two of them. I know Dutchy does but who else?"  
  


"Wolfgang." Mush replied.  
  


"What!" She yelled, "But that day in the dungeon he wouldn't help Spot or Race and he made you fetch a palace healer. He could have just 

done it himself. Ooh… that Gorgon!"  
  


"He's not as great at healing as the palace healers," Mush said, "He does other stuff though. He's ok at the other aspects of it."  
  


"He better be," Mouse muttered. She leaned against Blink as he automatically wrapped an arm about her waist, "What do you say we go back to the tavern. I could use a drink right about now. I bet the others will all be there too."  
  


  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile Hotshot and Specs were leading Candy and Dutchy around Brindisi. Weaving their way in and out of shops and vendors they finally reached their goal; the great bath house. They were filled with, large, steamy baths of various kinds; from mud to herbal, they had them all. Each was designed as some kind of remedy for one's health. This was one of the main attractions of Brindisi for it was the only bath house of it's kind in the entire country of Tralee.   
  


Hotshot and Specs were attracted to them for their own personal reasons. They often spent days there using the spa like facilities together. Often did it relax them and allowed them to forget of their troubles in the world. Here is where they took Candy and Dutchy because they knew the nobles would take a likeness to the rich treatment and relaxation one receives in the bath house. But the main reason was that they wanted to go selling alone, without having to worry about tag-alongs. So they dropped the two off in the bath house and promised to return soon.

After making sure that the hosts would be able to keep their noble friends busy for several hours they wandered back into the streets.  They strayed off the main road into a smaller, more secluded market.  The people there may have not been quite as respectable but they still paid a good price.

"All I have to say is we're going back to the bath house after this," Hotshot chided Specs, "I have a feeling it's going to be a long ride, and I could use an hour or two of relaxing."

"Fine," Specs muttered as they crossed an intersection.  He looked around in bewilderment, "Do you remember where his cart is?"

"Specs, what are you-?  He's your friend, you should be able to remember-"

"Well, excuse me if I don't have you amazing sense of direction."

Her eyes narrowed, "That can't be helped and you know it."  After a moment of silence she continued, "Maybe it's a street or two over."

The two of them strolled along the street and past several respectable shops to a small corner where there were several colorfully decorated stands.  There were a few draped in dark colors, and Specs moved in the direction of one of those.  

"I'd stay mad at you but this is probably one of the few chances to tell you how grateful I am we got stuck with the nobles."  He continued seeing her raise an eyebrow, "You look good in that dress Candy gave you."

She sent him a glare, which he only laughed at.  However, he raised a hand in warning when she started to mutter under her breath.  "None of that."

He called out to one cart's owner as he recognized the young man, "Felix, how are you?"

The man turned.  He looked barely any older than Specs, and like the thief his hand were calloused and his skin tanned from spending all his days outside.  "Well, look who we have here?"  He extended a hand to them, "I wasn't expecting you until next summer at least."

"Change of plans," Specs shrugged, "We got the opportunity to come earlier.  It's more on the business side than usual but we do get to do a bit of trading."

At the word 'trading' Felix's eyes lit up.  He'd been hoping they'd brought him some jewels, but never got his hopes up.  Precious stones and jewelry were what he sold.

Both the thieves noticed his reaction and Hotshot couldn't help but grin.  She slid the long, thin package from inside the pocket of her coat.  She placed it on the table and unrolled it as slowly as possible.  In the cloth package lay several pairs or earrings, bracelets, necklaces, rings, some loose stones, and several other attractive items.

Felix whipped out an eyeglass and began examining them.  After a quick look over he looked back at them, "This is the best lot yet, I think."

"How much?" Hotshot asked.

"For which?"

"The lot of it?"

"You don't want any to sell in Av-"  He cut himself off and glanced around, as though everyone around wanted to know the city's location.

"We've got plenty more for there.  It was a good heist, don't worry about it.  We'll be back with plenty more."

Felix looked over the cloth in front of him for a moment, calculating prices in his head.  "Ninety rusheks."

"A hundred," Hotshot insisted.

Felix shook his head, "Ninety-five."

"One-ten."

Felix rolled his eyes, "Fine, one hundred."

Hotshot gave him a triumphant look and sat on the counter as Felix counted out the money to Specs.  He hid the money in the deep pockets of his vest.  The two of them watched as Felix hurried to pack their goods up.  

"So, how is everyone else?" Felix asked.

"Spot's too uptight, Race is an idiot, and Pie's trying to keep up.  Let's see, Swifty's getting along fine. Blink is a ladies man as always, and Snitch and Itey, well, those two never change."

Felix laughed, "What about Mouse?"

It was a well-known fact that Felix had had a thing for Mouse for several years.  Mouse had returned the feelings at one time but nothing had come of it and she no longer liked him in that way.

"She's got too much on her plate to take on anyone else right now," Hotshot let him down, "but I'll send your regards."

"Thank you." Felix said.

"Umm… Felix," Specs started after a moment of silence, "You remember that few years back when you made that offer to us.  We'd like to take you up on it now."

Felix's eyes went wide, "Of course."  He uncovered a case full of all the rings he had for sale.  "Not engagement yet I take it."

"No," Hotshot answered more forcefully, than was probably necessary.

"No, just a promise," Specs echoed her.  "Pick one."

"Do we have to do this?"

"If you hadn't run away from home you'd be married and have kids by now," Specs reminded her, "It isn't going to kill you."  

"You already know which one it is." She looked over at him.

He pointed the ring out to Felix, an intricately carved silver piece with Celtic designs and a deep green stone.  It was heavier than most of the rings but still ladylike.  She'd been eyeing it for years.

"Just don't forget to bring your business back here next time." Felix called after them.

Specs took Hotshot's hand in his as they turned the corner.  They weren't going to get to be alone often so he sought to take advantage of the situation.  She sent him a glance every few steps as the two of them returned to the bath house for a bit of relaxation before their treacherous night.   
  


  
* * *  
  
Frustrated, Spot stormed out into the crowds grabbing hold of the nobles and pulling them to the safety of the curbs. Breathing heavily, the stunned four caught their breaths and hurried after Spot who was already on the move. Spot led them to quiet streets far from the inner city bustle. There he saw a shabby looking hut and entered.  
  


The group entered into a dim smoke filled room and took a seat at a lone table secluded in the corner. A man took notice of Spot's entrance, nodding toward him he ended his conversation and slid into the empty seat beside Spot. 

 "Who are they?" He inquired raising an eyebrow suspiciously toward Jack, Wolfgang, Bumlets, and David. 

"Ignore them and get down to business Raz."   
  


"Yeah sure. So what did you bring me this time?"   
  


Reaching under his shirt, the Rogue leader produced a package and placed it on the table. Carefully unwrapping it to reveal two figurines. The first, a large crystal unicorn trimmed in diamonds of various colors. The second was a solid gold shield, adorned with the royal crest.  
Raz seized the unicorn and examined it to determine it's worth. "Hmm…I'll take this off you for twenty rusheks." He concluded setting it down and moving on to the shield. Spot however was not pleased with the sum. "Uh-uh, no way. It's worth thirty rusheks and five melis easy and that doesn't even come close to it's face value."  
  


"What! What are you doing Spot! You can't sell that, it was a gift to my mother!" Jack suddenly exclaimed coming out of his shock. 

Spot glared at the prince while sending him a sharp kick from beneath the table. "Keep your mouth shut!" 

Raz eyed him curiously and chose to address Spot. "What's he talking about? I thought these were both from the palace."  
  


"They are"  
  


"Then what's all this about being his mother's? He must be mad to think a street rat like him could pass as the son of the Queen."  
  


"Don't pay attention to him he's delusional." Spot responded in a dismissing tone. "So what about it, I'll cut you thirty rusheks for the unicorn and fifty for the shield. That's eighty rusheks all together, though I should charge more as compensation for such trouble."  
  


"Eighty rusheks! Spot, I'm not made of money. I'll give you forty for the lot."

"That's insane," Bumlets mumbled loudly form behind them, "He could charge a hundred for the two of them easy."

"He's right Raz, but here's what I'm gonna do," Spot paused, "I'm going to cut you a deal, seventy"  
  


"Forty"  
  


"Sixty rusheks and five miles. That's my final offer, take it or leave it."  
  


"Make that three melis and you've got yourself a deal."  
  


"Done!" And with that said the exchange was made. Spot collected the money and handed the packaged goods to Raz. The two shook hands and ordered a round of drinks for the table. The two old friends spent the afternoon catching up ignoring the four nobles who remained uncomfortable in the setting.  
  


"Well It was good seeing you again Raz. I believe we should be making off about now. I've got to get these guys back to Sem's for some rest. I'll see you around when I'm here next."  
  


"Don't make yourself a stranger now. Good luck too you Spot!"  
  
In the streets Jack quickened his pace to a jog to keep up with Spot. "I suppose you think yourself a salesman. When my father learns of what you've done he'll have your head."  
  
"Look I don't care whom those stupid things belonged to. The fact of the matter is I need the money, he needs a present for his girl. He's an old friend and so when I'm on a job I'll keep an eye out for certain things he needs. In return he pays a good price and helps me out when I need it." Spot snapped. They continued the journey to the tavern in silence. 

When they reached the main street again they noticed the crowds had subsided enough to ensure they wouldn't risk getting run over.  Rounding the corner they could see Sem's in the distance, the lone tavern on the darkest corner of the street.  The old sign creaked in the wind and a small dismal flame flickered in the window.  Spot, in a sense, was much like the old tavern secluded and reserved from the world. Perhaps that is why he enjoyed it so much.

Spot quickened his pace taking long strides as they neared the bar.  They would be the last to return to the tavern as he had just seen Hotshot, Specs, Candy, and Dutchy enter.  The leader burst inside as though he owned the place and looked over his men.  Snitch, Itey, and Skittery sat at the bar drunk as hell, and laughing at nothing in particular.  Race, Pie, and Swifty were engrossed in a rousing game of poker, into which they had just dealt Hotshot, Specs, and Dutchy.  Candy was on her way upstairs to sleep.  That left Mouse, Blink, and Mush who were already sleeping.  

Annoyed, Spot went over to the bar and struck the beer glasses to the ground.  Skittery, Itey, and Snitch stopped laughing immediately.  

"Whaaat did you do dat foor?"  Came Snitches slurred speech.  

"What the hell is wrong with you?"  Spot boomed, "I asked you not to get drunk! One simple thing; you can't even do one simple thing! I should just leave you behind! I swear I will if you aren't sober enough to ride in the cart and keep your mouths shut!"

"Man you shhhould lighten uuup."

"Sem!  Don't give them any more alcohol.  In fact make sure they get coffee, black.  And just keep it coming. I'll deal with you three later."

As the banter came to an end Blink made his way down the stairs all sleepy eyed and mussed hair.  Mouse and Mush who had a similar appearance followed him. 

"What was all that noise for anyway?"  Mouse asked taking a seat across from Hotshot.

"Spot blew up at Snitch and Itey again.  Threatened to leave them behind. Nothing new."

"Aww Spot, you big softy" Mouse teased.   Spot gave her a look before changing the subject.

"Who are you a squire to Mouse?"

"Huh?  Spot I'm not a sq- oh, OH!"  The girl exclaimed as the realization of what he meant hit her. 

"And who are you a squire to Race?  And you Specs; who is your squire?  Can any of you tell me why you deliberately ignored my request?"

"Hey, we had Candy and Dutchy with us Spot" Specs protested.

 "Yeah and I had Mush with me!"  Mouse chimed in.

"Well that's good Specs but you should also have had Bumlets with you and Mouse Blink should have had Mush, and you should have had David."

"Mr. _'you don't know what a tent is?'_  Yeah right!" 

 "And what's your excuse Racetrack?"  Spot snapped.

"You seriously think I'm gonna drag that stiff around with me?  He'll cramp my style."

"Cramp your style?  _CRAMP **YOUR** STYLE_!  How the hell do you think I felt dragging these four with me to meet Raz! "

"I think that's good for you, you need some social involvement" Hotshot chided.  She sent him an annoyed look along with it.

"I wander alone; I always wander alone." 

With that said, the Rogues rolled their eyes and set about preparing.  Swifty, Hotshot, and Mouse packed the horses, while the rest gathered their bags of clothing and supplies, food, and water.  

"Hey Mouse, Felix says hi.  He still has a thing for you."

"Ooohhh…" Swifty chuckled.

Mouse rolled her eyes, "Shut up, I'm not the one who can't make up her mind about her boyfriend." 

Hotshot blushed as Swifty 'Ooohhhed' again.  "Shut up and tend the horses!"  The girls yelled in unison.  

Meanwhile the rest of the Rogue guild and Nobles came out of Sem's and mounted their horses, except for Itey, Snitch, and Skittery who were forced into the cart since the weren't sober enough to stay on a horse never mind ride one.  

The thieves passed out blankets among themselves and Spot tossed some to the nobles.  "You'll need em.  It gets pretty cold in the desert at night."  And with that they rode out to the city's east gate.  

The guard nodded to them and waved them through.  Entering the desert the nobles froze, they'd never been out this way before.  They had always taken other routes around the desert.  Having never seen it before, they stopped, marveling at its beauty. 

 "What are you stopped for?  You're wasting time; get a move on!  Yah!" Spot cried urging his horse onward.  

A/N: Ok, so it's been a while since we've updated but it's not lie there's been an abundance of time for us.  Junior year is so far a bit harder than the others and we see each other every other day, if that.  But it is up!  This chapter was so much fun to write and the two of us are plotting for the future ones already.  You know, instead of doing schoolwork.  ::shrugs::

So why did no one except Rumor review the last chapter?  I was so angry when I saw it.  C'mon guys, we need you input on this or we think we're getting to boring and predictable.  Liked this chapter?  Leave a review and tell us what you liked.

Look, I'm even leaving shout outs again.  Does that make any of you want to review more?

Spider chick:  Glad you're liking the characters and the storyline.  Don't worry; I think it stays a bit unusual for the rest of the story.

Shot Hunter:  You're reading Tamora Pierce?  Yay, we've converted another.  Those books are amazing.  Glad you're enjoying the story so much too.

Raven and Cici:  Care to expand on the review a bit.  Really, what's your favorite part of the story?

Morning Dew:  Dude, 'Robin Hood Men in Tights' Wicked good movie.  As much as we hate to admit it Spot's cocky attitude does make hi a good leader.  We may have to switch and do a few chapters more form the nobles' point of view eventually.  I don't know though.

Rumor: ::tackles:: You have officially won the favorite reviewer award for the time being.  Yes, mayhem is a key to major parts of this story.  ::Hotshot bows::  It is odd, but we think of these classic lines that you hear everywhere, but they fit so well… Just, ahh…

Now people, redeem yourselves and leave us some nice, long, descriptive reviews.

Forever,

Exempt From Sanity    


	9. Spot, I want explanations

Justify the Thrill 

Chapter 9

Exempt From Sanity

After starting out across the barren desert most conversation stopped.  Spot glared at many of them in the beginning, and other than that most were exhausted, having neglected to sleep during the day.  Then there were Snitch, Itey, and Skittery who were sleeping the alcohol off for a few hours, and waking up with splitting headaches.  None of them, however, dared to complain aloud.

In the hour before dawn David broke away from the group he had been riding with, and pulled his horse up alongside Mouse's.

"Mouse can I talk to you?" He asked tentatively.

The girl stiffened in her saddle and said nothing.  She merely focused her eyes ahead of her and urged her horse into a trot to catch up with Blink.

"Mouse, wait…" David urged his horse to follow, "Please…"

She rode faster and began weaving her way through the other riders of their company, and eventually passed Spot to take the lead of the group.  David followed her closely. The two continued until they were several lengths ahead of the group.

"I'm sorry," David said.

Mouse sped up.

"Mouse, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said.  I wasn't thinking.  I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.  I… I really am sorry."  He stopped his horse but she continued to ride.  He let the feeling of defeat wash over him as the others began to catch up.  

As the others slowly began to pass him David kicked his animal into a slow, collected walk.  He paid no attention to their direction, and rather sat slumped on her back, lost in though.

A shrill whistle that sounded several minutes later broke him slowly from his revere, and he continued only to sulk as he rode on.  The group proceeded in such a manner until they caught sight of the walls of the Pave oasis.

The Pave oasis was quite obviously barren, but the walls and buildings shone in the fading moonlight.  People were sparse, though not many were crazy enough to occupy the city in the first place.  The town's population consisted mostly of escaped, and runaway prisoners and unwanted refugees.  There was no nobility there to speak of, and it was the way the oasis would stay.  

It was a dangerous trip to only reach Pave.  Those with no knowledge or understanding of the desert were easily lost and died commonly in the blazing heat of the day.  Even the nights were too warm for comfort but the days were torture on all away from the shade.  The company had already passed several graves on their ride.

Luckily, Spot had traveled much as a child with parents that knew the desert well.  He had acquired their knowledge, and there was also Racetrack.  He was forever studying maps, and knew several possible routes to get anywhere in the entire country.  Going to Pave was dangerous due to its inhabitants, but by his judgment was also the most direct and fastest route.  Much to Jack and the other noble's displeasure they had no choice but to let these two remain as leaders for their trip across the desert.  

There was a single guard at the door.  The sight of him would have made many people continue on, hoping to reach another oasis before the sun became too much to bear.  The man was tall and rather imposing, muscles bulging from the arms of his sleeveless tunic.  A jagged scar on his cheek marked some battle of long ago.  In his arms he kept a crude-looking spear.

"Morning," Spot greeted him in a gruff manner, "Is there lodging in the town?"

"You couldn't afford it."  The man waved them on.  It was almost as if he wished to see them perish in the desert's heat.

"I will make the decision on that if you don't mind."

The man examined Spot up and down, glancing over the rest of the group as well.  He released a sigh and banged on the door.  He said not a word to them as the doors were pulled open.  Spot motioned the group forward and the other thieves slowly surged past him.  He turned to the nobles who sat back to absorb it.

"Don't any of you speak a word until we get to our lodging?"  There was a dire seriousness in his voice that made them heed him.  

At the tavern they put away the horses in the barn and relocated to a decent sized room upstairs.  The rooms were joined and each contained eight beds, four to a wall, making them appear like barracks.  They all settled into one of the rooms for a moment.

Spot heaved a heavy sigh as he joined them, "I don't want any of you talking to the villagers.  Especially, not you nobles."

"And why the hell not?" Candy asked.

"Pave is a city of convicts.  You won't find anyone of noble blood here.  Most of them are escaped.  It's dangerous coming here in the first place but it's necessary."

"Convicts?" Jack confirmed, "You must fit right in around here."

Something flashed behind Spot's eyes and he met Jack's gaze.  He shook his head at the naïve prince.  "I am a thief, Jack, a good thief nonetheless, but nothing more than that.  These are escaped convicts from your father's prisons.  They'd sooner kill you than look at you.  I won't have you risking everyone's lives by insulting them."

"What about sleeping quarters?" The finally sobered Skittery asked, "It's not decent for us to share a room with the girls."

"A lot about this trip isn't going to be decent," Specs rolled his eyes, "You might as well get used to that fact now.  And we're two bed's short, so people are going to have to share."

"I want a guard at the door," Spot decided, "You can situate yourselves.  Snitch, you have first watch; wake someone else in an hour.  We're leaving here at sundown."

He walked into the next room and claimed one of the beds as his own.  They split up and chose where to stay.  All exhausted by their travel were asleep before the sun rose.  Even Snitch, who had slept half the night to be rid of drunkenness nodded off against the doorframe. 

He was abruptly awoken about two hours later to a loud thumping outside the door.  Suspicious, Snitch peeked through a small hole in the door.  There on the other side of the hall were two large men carrying crude weapons.  They had set up a small wooden table to sit at and play cards while they kept watch. But what were they keeping watch of?  Just as Snitch pondered that, he noticed the muscular looking man kept glancing his way.  His eyes widened a bit surprised that they had caught on to them so quickly, then he thanked the gods for the plump man's carelessness for if he hadn't started banging the base of his weapon on the floor Snitch would still be asleep and the crew would have certainly fallen into this trap.  

As quietly as possible he made his way to Spot's bed, placed a hand firmly on the sleeping leaders mouth and shook him awake. However Spot had instantly reacted to the hand over his mouth and instantly reached for his hidden dagger stabbing blindly at his attacker.  Snitch removed his hand quickly to avoid the sharp blade. 

"Spot," He hissed, " cut it out, its Snitch."

"Snitch! This had better be important!"  Spot hissed back.

"Shhhh!  Not so loud." Snitch brought him to the hole in the door.  "Look, they're keeping watch on us. They're up to something Spot, we should leave." 

The leader seemed to consider this before shaking his head.  "We leave at night fall, no sooner."

"But-"

"Until then I want two armed guards on that door at all times.  We're going to need our strength if we want to make it out of here."  Spot made his way to the window on the far wall of the room.  Opening it he peaked down to view their things.

"We leave out the back window, nobody seems to be guarding our horses.  Now wake two new guards and get some sleep.  Seeing as you've already slept through your watch."

  Snitch made his way to Race's bed awaking him in much the same manner leaving out a threat to his self.  

At the same time Spot had gone to wake Jack.  As he leaned over the prince's sleeping form a blade was drawn and at his throat. 

 "Mithros," Spot swore looking into the smoky eyes of Wolfgang.  "Didn't your mummy ever teach you not to play with knives, someone's liable to get hurt.  Now what say you go take guard duty seeing as you're alert and leave me to wake your precious prince in peace. Savvy?"   

The noble's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "What are you up to thief?"  

"Nothing that concerns you yet.  Now hush up and guard the door like a good little Gorgon." Spot sneered.  "And don't do anything stupid like that again, I can't be harming you before we get to Odessa.  We'll never get rewarded then."   

Wolfgang rolled his eyes at this last comment and sulked his way to the door, something big was going to happen and he wasn't happy.  

When he reached the door he met Race who looked at him in annoyance.  "What do you want?"  He snapped.

"I'm here to take guard."

"Well it's taken care of go bug someone else."  Spot who had begun explanations to Jack looked up in time to notice the growing argument between the two boys.  He quickly stood and strode across the room bridging the gap between them.  "Shut up!"

"But-" Race and Wolfgang began simultaneously.  

"No, I don't care shut up! And I don't want to hear a word out of either of you unless it has something to do with those idiots on the other side of the hall."  

As he returned to his bed at the far end of the room where Jack sat absorbing all that he had been told,  Race and Wolfgang rushed to peek through the crack in the door.  Both trying to get a glimpse of what was happening and bumping heads in the process. 

"So what's the plan?" 

"We escape through the window under the cover of darkness."

"And how are we going to do that?  Make a rope of bed sheets and climb down?"  Jack jested chuckling softly.  Spot however kept a straight face and Jack instantly quieted.

"You can't be serious!  It'll never hold our weight. It can't possibly work."

"Maybe if we let _you_ make it," Spot jabbed, "Oh don't worry it'll work.  We'll let everyone sleep a bit longer before we get started.  It's a long process this rope making; It has to be done just right if you don't want to fall." 

They waited nearly forty-five minutes before waking a few of the thieves up.  They quickly and quietly stripped the blankets and sheets off of several beds and Hotshot and Specs began knotting them together and pulling them tight.  The prince could only watch as Spot and the two thieves communicated through hand signals and looks rather than speaking.  As the cloth rope became longer they woke other nobles and thieves as to get more material.

To test if the rope was long enough they ties Specs' staff to the end and carefully lowered it out the window, the weight of the staff keeping it form becoming caught in the straw, thatched roof.  It reached well onto the stable below their room.

"All right," Spot quietly said as they were all assembled in a semi-circle, "Here's how this is going to work.  Swifty, you're going down to keep the horses quiet.  Snitch, Pie, and Candy, you three need to get the horses tack if they put it in the storeroom.  As soon as you get in there find the carthorses and attach the cart, then saddle as many of the horses as you can while we get people down there.  We won't start with the others until the cart is ready.  Understood?"

The four nodded and Swifty flipped himself over the windowsill, speedily making his way down the rough rope.  Pie and Snitch followed him just as quickly.  Candy had been watching all of them to get their climbing technique down and followed slightly slowly but with a good, even pace.

The small group disappeared between the straw slats in the roof and were gone for several moments before Snitch's shoulders were revealed again and he waved a black handkerchief over his head.  

"Who's next?" Spot asked, looking behind him.

One by one the group made their way down the cloth rope and into the dimly lit stable.  Jack and Spot were the last to climb down, as was necessary for their positions.  All of the horses were saddled and well packed.  

"We'll go out the front entrance, just like we came in.  Try to keep out of sight as much as possible.  There's no way in telling who's after us and who doesn't care."

In the fading light of dusk they led their horses through the crowded streets of Pave.  People made some room for their horses but only enough for them to get past single file.  As they neared the exit it was Candy who noticed a pile of corpses against the far wall.  She and several of the other nobles watched the back door to a tavern of some sort open and two men dragged out a body and threw it on top of the pile.  The man cried out as the two others went back inside.  A pewter knife was lodged in his neck and he was not quite dead yet.

"It's better if you don't watch," Pie told Candy as he reined his horse into position next to hers.  "That's the day's casualties.  They usually burn them."  

Candy looked in the other direction only to see more men fighting, a small group was arguing over a simple knife and as they readied for exit she noticed a large group surrounding the three fighting men.  They shouted encouragement, demanding bloodshed or death.

The young squire was happy when their group passed the guards and once again made a trail through the still-warm desert.  No one from the village gave chase to them immediately so she figured they were safe.   

They stopped after a few short hours of riding, Wolfgang having spotted a small oasis.  No buildings were seen and the lake was small, but Blink quickly concluded that the water was clean and they all drank.  

They all moved about cautiously, still slightly shaken by what they'd seen of the town before they left.  It was a horrible mess of people.  There had been several decomposing bodies in a pile by the door when they left.  The day's casualties one had said.  

Without any argument all of them filled their water flasks and drank their fill.  They milled around aimlessly.  Swifty tended to the horses as had become his daily duty on the trip.  Jack was busy shooting Spot constant stares traced with the ever-present animosity.

In the middle of a stride back to his horse Specs froze.  All his limbs went rigid and his normally bright eyes turned dull and clouded over.  Everything in his arms clattered to the ground and a strangled cry escaped his lips, which gained everyone's attention.  

The wind that had been strong during the entirety of their ride died suddenly, and Specs began to shiver, though at the same time beads of sweat appeared across his brow.  Dutchy was the first to venture a step closer to him, but Pie Eater put a hand out to block his path and shook his head.

The faraway look in his eyes grew, and he looked almost like the empty, soulless beings told about in stories to scare young children.  He quite obviously was not in control of what was happening to him.

He began to speak.  The voice that left his mouth was not his own.  It was strangled and sounded far older than he was.  It sent a chill down Jack's spine, reminding him of a long dead grandfather, the kind that despised children.  "Ten…" He said, "Strong… The scar… My arrows…"  

None of what he said made any sense.  It seemed as though he could not dwell on one thought long enough to complete more than two words.

All at once his mouth clamped shut, and the shivering ceased.  His eyes rolled back in his head and he sank to the ground.  His body stirred up sand as the wind started up again.

Both Spot and Hotshot were at his sides instantly, followed within seconds by everyone else.  Spot propped him up into a semi-sitting position.  "Which way were they coming from, Specs?" he asked.

The taller boy's eyes were opened, though not quite back to focus yet.  Despite the fact that he had fainted only seconds before he seemed remotely alert and only seemed to miss the use of his limbs.  He glanced quickly around them and nodded his head in one direction, "There."

"Get ready!" Spot told them.

"Spot, what the hell is going on here?" Jack snapped, "What was that?" He followed Spot to the horses. 

Frustrated, and in no mood for wasting time Spot grabbed the sword from Jack's saddle and tossed it to him.  "He had a vision.  We're going to be attacked.  Arm your men, _now."_

"Arm yourselves," Jack shouted to the other young nobles, ignoring any shock he felt,  "Hurry!"

As a group of riders appeared over the ridge they'd passed over earlier Jack risked a glance toward Specs, who was still breathing heavily as he sat in the sand.  He seemed to be catching his breath now, and one hand was on the staff that someone had obviously gotten for him.  Hotshot, Pie Eater, and Dutchy formed a semicircle between him and the approaching danger.

The enemy was riding closer and the air was filled only by their warrior cries.  Spot's voice broke their side's silence.

"Now!"

Candy, Swifty, and Hotshot loosed their bows and three arrows sped toward the approaching group.  One felled a rider and another struck a horse.  As the two groups clashed Wolfgang was the first to meet an opponent.  He swung his wide sword from his back and cut a broad stripe across another man's chest.

David did not fare as well.  His first swing at another man missed completely and the heavy adversary's sword dug into his right arm.  He let out a fairly pitiful cry, only to be drowned out by another sound.  Waves of water flowed past him and pursued the convicts.  He turned to find Blink and Mouse at the water's edge.  Their eyes and skin seemed to emit a faint glowing light as they concentrated on their task. 

Sure enough it worked.  The band of convicts called a quick retreat, yelling what David could only guess were exclamations of fear to one another.

All of them froze in one position or another for a moment to make sure their enemy was not going to suddenly turn and come back after them.  Then they formed a small group.  Specs examined a notch that had been cut by another man's sword into his staff in the little fighting time he'd had.  Hotshot was quickly next to him making sure he was all right.

"I'm fine," he insisted wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "You worry too much."

Jack was about to inquire about the two's strange behavior toward each other until David yelled as Wolfgang bumped his arm.  Wolfgang and David both cursed loudly as they glimpsed David's jagged cut in the moon's light for the first time.

Before either Dutchy or Wolfgang could even say anything Pie Eater took David's arm in his hand and put one hand over the long incision.

"What… he's a healer…" Dutchy stuttered.

"Spot, I want explanations for all of what just happened," Jack's voice shook.

Spot shook his head, "Not here."  He took a deep breath before continuing.  "They're scared of the water demons, but they're only going back to get reinforcements.  That's what they were shouting to each other.  If we're not out of here by the time they get back we may as well have lost this fight.  Specs are you good to ride?"

Specs nodded.

"Then we leave now.  If we reach Medina by morning I'll explain everything to you when we get to the tavern.  I swear, but it's too dangerous here."

Jack only nodded and mounted his horse.  Spot, as he now knew, wouldn't tell them anything until _he_ was ready.  As much as it angered Jack to be confused and have to wait by now he knew there was no use to trying to force it out of the thieves.

"Let us be off then.  I don't want to be stuck in this desert any longer than necessary."

A/N:  I know, I know, it's been roughly six months since we've updated.  And we're horrible, horrible people.  But first of all we've both got who is supposedly the hardest teacher in the school for honors English.  But the big thesis paper for the year is due tomorrow so no more stupid novels.  And supposedly the only other book we read this year in Hamlet.  Shouldn't be too bad 

And we've both been writing other stuff and doing some time consuming things.  Honestly, why do we need to work?  Shouldn't we teenagers who do productive things like writing in their free time need jobs?  They only make us too busy to write.  We've both written some other stuff under our own pen names, (read: check them out) and I had winter guard, SaL is teaching CCD, right?  Yeah, we've been busy.  But I am determined not to let this thing die.  Hopefully we'll be back with another chapter soon.

Forever,

Exempt from Sanity   


End file.
